Dancing the Pain Away
by PrincessOfWhiteSnow
Summary: Bella never jumped of the cliff despite knowing what it would mean. 5 years later the Cullen's are invited to meet the newest power in the vampire world. Even the Voltori hesitate to insult this new leader. How is Bella involved?REVEIWfullsummaryinside
1. Prologue

**Dancing the Pain Away**

**

* * *

**

**_Full Summary~ Bella choose not to jump of the cliff despite knowing what it would mean. It's been 5 torturous years for the lot and doesn't seem to be getting any easier. After hearing rumors for months the Cullen's are 'invited' (demanded) to visit the new power in the vampire world. The Vegetarian equivalent of the Voltori. It's leader so strong even the Voltori hesitates to insult. While in Volterra the Cull ens meet people they never excepted to see again._**

**_I do not own Twilight -sob-_**

**_A/N OK everybody this chapter is super short since its the prologue. Calm down I'll be upload more the very day so no worries. To people who read my other stories update will probably follow this one. I'm sorry I got writers block for them, I'm sure most of use have experienced this. I wrote this story because I wanted to see if I could make it a little less corny than most of the stories with this underlying plot (Edward doesn't come back in New Moon). My grammar is not the best so I sincerely wish you not comment on that. I know I need to improve. I'm actually looking for a Beta who will not be to mean to me or completely destroy (make my writing style cookie cutter HATE IT) my style so if you can do that feel free to PM me. Please Enjoy. Reviews are love people. Lets spread the love._**

* * *

_Prologue~_

_Bella P.O.V_

* * *

_This kind of pain is not something that can be easily escaped._

_Time, can not brake it, friends can not brake it, and faded memories do not stifle it. _

_It has been so many years since I last saw him, and yet my dead heart yearns for only him. _

_It appears that I will continue to live on in pain. _

_I wonder when I see him, finally, after all these years. Will he believe his eyes? Will he shun me? Or will the pain of seeing him again rip me apart for good? _

_I will see him again. I know that at least for sure, I would be hard pressed not to in the years that span on and on._

_He is one of my kind, eventually we will meet._

_Ready or not, we will._

_In the end I was not prepared for the moment of reunion…._

_But that is how it must be; things have a way of working out or falling apart. _

_Let's hope that maybe just maybe, it will lead to a happy ending. If not, at least not a miserable one. That is all that I can ask for._

* * *

**_A/N Once again It's short because it's suppose to be. I promise the next will be longer, and will be uploaded today._**

**_Remember reviews are like love!!!THEY MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND!!!!! _**


	2. First Sight Edward

**Dancing the Pain Away**

**

* * *

**

**_Full Summary~ Bella choose not to jump of the cliff despite knowing what it would mean. It's been 5 torturous years for the lot and doesn't seem to be getting any easier. After hearing rumors for months the Cullen's are 'invited' (demanded) to visit the new power in the vampire world. The Vegetarian equivalent of the Voltori. It's leader so strong even the Voltori hesitates to insult. While in Volterra the Cull ens meet people they never excepted to see again._**

**_I do not own Twilight -sob-_**

**_A/N Please Enjoy. Reviews are love people. Lets spread the love._**

* * *

_Chapter One: First Sight (Edward)_

_(Voltera, Italy)_

_Edward P.O.V._

* * *

Bella….Bella….Bella

My mind is constantly whispering her name as if a curse reminding me of my dear, sweet, ever naïve Bella. It has been five years since that fateful day in the forest when I tore out my heart and lost the truest love and meaning in all the world. I had thrown myself into tracking and staying away from my family for three years before Esme had begged me to return. So I had, avoiding my family like the devil and threw myself into music more than ever before. Sad composition after sad composition. I don't think I've made a somewhat happy one since I left Bella. Bella, oh how just her name sends stabbing pains through me. It was worst than even changing into the despicable creature that I am.

My gaze strayed to the streaming landscape as Emmett drove. Emmett was driving because he had begged and I had not been able to come up with any complaints. Carlisle followed our car at a slightly slower pace. We where currently heading to Volterra to visit the Voltori on their request (demand), they had said that a new movement was on the rise for vegetarian vampires and they had kindly asked (demanded) that we come and see the leader of the vegetarian version of the Voltori. For what reason I can not fathom. There were rumors of the new power in the vampire world, of the leader vampire that was so powerful that she made even the Voltori scared to insult her. This mysterious leader had slowly congregated vampire families that thought it immoral to feast on humans. We were surprised when we found out, from one of Carlisle many friends, of how many families that truly was. Apparently they lived as far away from human civilization as they could, in small groups of uncharted islands.

Time moved slowly as we made our way into Volterra and to the Voltori's notorious castle. Demetri met us at the door as we arrived via the sewer system. He didn't speak and I didn't bother to read his mind. Preferring to block everyone's thoughts. I was in a daze as Demetri led my family through the conventional hallways. I was detached like a stranger watching from a far as my family greeted and was greeted by the Voltori.

"Sir, her ladyship is on her way up she was taking care of some….business." A guard in the ash grey cloak uniform of the Voltori's gueard said stepping back from the door.

"Thank you Aries." Aro answered in his ever friendly tone. Marcus and Caius were struggling to keep some emotion from their face. Throwing my inhibitions I let my mind wander till I could hear the gentle tap of the girl's shoes down the hall. From her mind I heard nothing. Just like Bella But no it wasn't Bella It couldn't be. I was brought back to the present by Alice's gasp. She looked at me with wide eyes that darted again and again to the door. From her mind I could only decipher feelings. Happiness, sadness, love, and hope, clouded my view of her thoughts. The door began to open and a women I knew very well walked through it.

As Bella walked into the room she had been pushing a stray lock of hair behind on ear her eyes closed as if to calm herself. As they opened they focused on my family she froze. Her eyes then strayed to Aro's smug face

The bracelets on her arm slid down with clink and seemed to awaken her. My family was in shock and completely motionless. Bella was more stunning than anyone should be, her Mahogany hair flowed gently to her lower back, her skin pallid but delicate and so beautiful, her face was more stunning than ever. Her eyes convinced me of what everything else hadn't, they where gold so deep and knowing they seemed ancient, they where eyes of a vegetarian vampire.

As Bella seemed to awaken her face warmed with a smile and her hand dropped to smooth her blue silk blouse and black skirt. Finally she spoke, her voice sent tremors through me.

"It seems you have done a little research on me Aro." Her eyes burned like molten.

"You know me to well Bella darling. Come in, come in child you must be anxious to greet our friends."

"Indubitably" She countered walking forward toward us with a smile firmly in place.

"It has been a while hasn't it," she said cocking her head to the side "Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie….Edward you all look well I assume you will not be here long?" She came off polite and quizzical though her eyes betrayed her calm demeanor they still blazed. Before Carlisle could reply Aro did.

"Of course not Bella, They'll be staying for at a month here in the castle." This was news to me but we all kept a stone visage. Bella's eyes flickered to us and back to Aro a serene smile displayed on her calm face. She moved deliberately in front of us. Hands held behind her back she waved at us a clear sign to move back.

"Aro my kind friend why not let them stay on my estate it is more hospitable to vegetarian vampires. They are after all my good friends." Aro smiled though fire burned brightly in his eyes. They bore into Bella's harshly though his voice was polite. I instantly wanted to dismember him for even looking at my Bella that way. I refused to think of the fact she no longer mine. My whole family was tense all of our minds turning over dark thoughts towards Aro. And worry for Bella, because she was standing up to the Voltori. Was she really that high up in the Vegetarian Society that she could come out unscathed? Closer to the leader of us all.

"If it is possible for you to up hold then I see no reason why not. Unless the Cullen's see it unfit." Aro says slowly shocking me. His eyes are now cautious. So its true you do care for them, Yes this will work out rather nicly. I hear Aro hiss in his mind.

"It is your choice of course." Bella says turning towards us. Her eyes however, her beautiful golden eyes, hold a warning that we would not be safe among the Voltori.

"If it is more hospitable to our kind I think it would best, and obviously there are many things we need to discuss Bella dear." Carlise says calmly. Such power is exuding out of her, she looks the same she couldn't have changed much longer after we left. Only after Carlisle thinks this do I realize its true. Bella doesn't look any older than when I left her 5 years ago. Pain shoots through me. My Bella is a vampire, her soul gone forever. Doomed to hell, no an angel like her didn't deserve to go to the fiery lake. She just couldn't.

Jasper is sending calming waves towards me as the anxiety racks me with guilt. How could this happen? Why she is a vampire? Who changed her and how long after we left did it happen? How did she even get caught up in the Vegetarian society? WHy didn't she find us? I push everything away,I would ask her when I could because Bella's speaking again her lovely voice ringing quietly in the hall.

"Good, good I can't wait to speak to you all again. Aro my dear I'm afraid I need to retire to coordinate somethings that have been left undone while I've traveled this week." Bella says slowly backing out. She is now even with Carlisle and Esme. I feel slightly easier as she is among our numbers. Safe near me. I long to reach for her, the pain ripping through me again.

A horrible thought enters my mind, what if she had really moved on as I had wanted her to? What if she had a vampire mate. She had never searched for me, she clearly remembered us and had been a vampire for at least over a year since she was no longer a newborn. Surely she realized I still loved her, I needed her. Surely she could feel my longing tangible in the air. Jasper sure did, cursing at me in his mind and telling me to calm down. I couldn't, but I tried anyway since Jasper was clearly suffering holding onto Alices hand tightly trying not to show his aggravation towards me.

"Ah, yes of course Bella darling. How were your travels I understand you were back in the U.S. this past week." Aro says slyly. She was in the U.S. and she didn't come see us. Trust me Edward everythings alright I had a vision she holds no animosity towards us, or you. As to how she feels about you, you'll just suck it up and find out for yourself I see a flash of our family in a strange living room before Alices mind takes off into fluent Japanese the one langague I had never bothered to learn. I stiffled my anger at Alice but calmed. She would have told me if Bella hated me or not. Could she still love me? Oh I hoped to every higher powers that this was still true.

"Yes, visiting my parents." Bella says as if this was a natural thing. She was still seeing her parents? She even had the courage to say it out loud to the Voltori. My family tenses but Bella is relaxed, so are the Voltori.

"Aha, I see I assume they are well." Bella nods slightly. "Oh, dear I forgot, look at them Bella darling they are all worried about you. Have no fear dear friends, one of our Bella's ablities comes in quite handy." Aro say peering at us.

"One of her ablities." Carlisle echos, all of us drawling a blank.

"Show them Bella dear. I quite enjoy seeing it." Bella is hesitant before nodding and stepping away from us. She turns so she has Aro, Cauise, and Marcus on her left and us on her right. Alice gasps beside me.

Bella closes her eyes and there seems to be a wavering in the air. Like a heat pocket distorting the image of her. She grows about a half inch, her face looking older I would say 5 years older and when she opens her eyes they are no longer gold but that beautiful deep chocolate brown I know so well. She looks like the Bella she should be, what she would be if she hadn't been changed. Shock permeates the air. She smiles gently before closing her eyes as she reverts to how she is now.

"It is quite an interesting ablity it would be an enourmous advantage in hunting." Caius says this with a point. Bella answers calmly.

"It would if that was how I wished to live."

"Fascinating as always. As you can see our Bella can easily visit her family with out alerting them to her transformation if she is careful. As she always is." Aro says his voice calm though his thoughts are bitter.

"Yes, well shall we go now?" Bella asks us her eyes pleading again.

"Of course, if Aro doesn't mind us leaving so soon." Carlisle say carefully.

"Of course my friend. I'll expect you and Bella's family here tomorrow." Aro says. Bella's coven. I hadn't though of that, her having another vampire family. It sounded absolutely absurd. She was our Bella. My Bella. Once again the fear of her having a mate shot through me.

"Of course, everyone has missed coming here. Good bye my friends my your day be merry." Bella nods to them all then propels us out of the hall without even touching us her eyes saying all she needed to say. Before the doors close the infamous Jane calls.

"Be careful Bella." It sounds sweet but there is a threat underlying her statement and in her thoughts. I push back the low growl growing deep in my chest.

"You as well Jane." Bella says in kind not turning around. A threat is also clear in her statement. With that the door shut behind us and we are alone in the hall with Bella.

* * *

**_Remember reviews are like love!!!THEY MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND!!!!! _**


	3. First Sight Bella

**Dancing the Pain Away**

**

* * *

**

**_Full Summary~ Bella choose not to jump of the cliff despite knowing what it would mean. It's been 5 torturous years for the lot and doesn't seem to be getting any easier. After hearing rumors for months the Cullen's are 'invited' (demanded) to visit the new power in the vampire world. The Vegetarian equivalent of the Voltori. It's leader so strong even the Voltori hesitates to insult. While in Volterra the Cull ens meet people they never excepted to see again._**

**_I do not own Twilight -sob-_**

**_A/N Please Enjoy. Reviews are love people. Lets spread the love._**

* * *

_Chapter Two~ First Sight (Bella)_

_(The Woods of Forks A Day Before Meeting The Cullens Again)_

_Bella P.O.V_

* * *

"You'll be brought down eventual, girl. It doesn't matter if I have to change the whole human race to do it." The man says holding the arm I ripped off, to his socket hoping it would regenerate faster. He is standing across the stream from me now his clothes ripped and soggy, he barely looked decent.

His blonde hair was soaking wet from when I had thrown him into the water he had just crawled out over to the other side.

The diamonds thrown off his skin added to, by the droplets of water. I look at the man steadily. His name is Jerisan and he is one of the many conspiring to kill me or enslave me to overthrow the Voltori.

He was also Victoria's latest mate, after the last 7 that she had either eliminated herself or I had been forced to for my own safety. A year out from being a newborn, he had lasted longer than any other of the witch's mates being with her for just over a year.

I don't answer him but shake my head sadly and start walking through the woods. He wouldn't follow after the beating I had just given him. It was true I should probably eliminate him, he would after all keep coming after me, it actually would be a favor since Victoria enjoys a sadistic way of killing her prey, playing games rather a quick and painless death. I would know, it was in fact the reason I was still alive today. In a manner of speaking.

I was in a bad mood, I had been hanging out with with Charlie watching the boring baseball game but still enjoying the time with him when my senses had picked up a threat towards myself. I hadn't been worried about my father, Victoria had learned the hard way how bad it was to mess with my family. I tend to not hold back at all, I had almost killed her finally that time. Almost.

I have to stop and curl into myself the hole in my chest randomly punching me leaving me gasping for the air I no longer needed as a vampire but couldn't seem make my body realize that fact. Edward. I cry out silently his name sending more pain through my body.

I was once again glad none of the rest of my family had come with me other than Jacob to see his father.

I kept these attacks hidden from them. Of course they had seen it happen before but I had managed to make them believe I had stopped 2 years ago when in fact it had never let up. Finally my body relaxes, I rest my hand on the tree beside me, grounding myself.

These woods held too many memories. For a second I'm back on the ground in that freezing cold rain. Sam calling out to me, being pulled back into the real world and the horrify and nasty truth. I was alone in this world and Edward Cullen the love of my life no longer wanted me. I have never and never would in all of this eternity get over him.

Maybe someday we would meet. It was inevitable, we were of the same kind. Both having connections to the Voltori. Sooner or later it would happen. However I wouldn't be weak plain little human Bella anymore, but beautiful strong vampire Bella leader of the Vegetarian empire so strong even the Voltori feared me. OK so maybe I was a little over the top but it was all true. 5 years had changed me from meek to confident. Well in front people other than my family. I continue walking slightly faster than human speed.

Before I'm in seeing distance of Charlie's house I close my eyes and pull on my human glamour. I grow an inch, the diamonds stop glittering off my skin and when I look into the little bit of mirror I keep with me my eyes are back to their plain brown. My features are still angular and straight. Perfect. I never seemed able to properly fix that part of the change. Charlie and Renee have long gotten over it, I think they assumed I had gotten plastic surgery while I was away at college.

I now had my first degree in literuture and was working for a publishing company as an editor. It was flexible enough to fit my hetic schedule of traveling the world and dealing with rogue vampires. It also could be done at home or on the run.

I didn't really need a job, my family had, had centuries of building up a fortune that would last for a long time. The money still pouring in, however I felt gratified I was doing something I loved. Besides I could keep it up with out having to see my employers and could probably keep it until I would have to 'die' and then find another job under a different name.

When I go inside I hear the soft sounds of the TV but also snores. Charlie must have fallen asleep. The house smells of the lasagna I had made for dinner, and faintly of dog. My nose crinkled slightly at it. I never got use to Jacob smelling like that. Darn werewolf smell. I go into the living room to check on Charlie.

He's laid across the couch in an unnatural position. I give a faint chuckle before pulling him gently on my back hosting him up to take him upstairs. Extremely easy for vampire strength. If he wonders how he got there I would tell him Jake carried him, or just compel him to believe or forget it. I try not to use compulsion, its wrong to control someone like that. I usually only use it to cover for others vampires and other things that have to be done.

When he's tucked in bed I glance down at his clothes. I am so not going there. I do however remove his jacket and over shirt until he's in a white tank and sweat pants. I sigh to myself and slip quietly out of the room and into my own unchanged one. I had left everything I owed when I moved in with my family. Well other than a few artifacts that meant something to me. With a tired sigh I dug through my drawers and pulled out a long over sized tee shirt and black shorts before moving into the bathroom and starting the shower.

I revel in the ordinariness and comfort of my strawberry scented shampoo. Steam immediately starts coming off my skin though the shower isn't even half as hot as those I took when I was still human. All well it felt the same either way, if not more comfortable and relaxing as the vampire awareness encompassed each individual droplet falling across my marble skin.

---

I'm tempted when I lay across my bed to succumb to my exhaustion but I fight it. You see though normal vampires think they can't sleep but its not true. Vampire stamina can outlast a human for centuries so you would have to preform about a humans year of energy to feel tired as a vampire. My powers take a heavier toll than most and since there are so many of them it's constantly like that. I can burn more energy in a week than a human can in a decade.

I had been told to sleep while I was on this mini vacation, it was even safe since my senses would alert me if anyone was in danger with a mile radius.

I didn't want to risk it though, with so many people hunting me. Being #1 on the Voltori's hit list isn't all that comforting either. I would sleep when I was back with the coven surronded by indestructible immortals that could take care of themselves and I could trust to see the signs.

I might have risked it, if Jake was with me. Being a werewolf he could also take care of himself, however he was back on the reservation visiting with his family and coordinating with the pack he left behind to live with me and his beloved.

---

Charlie is stiff as he gives me a one armed hug and I kiss his cheek. We are at the airport, and I'm getting on a plane to Italy where the coven was currently staying. Dad thought I was going to New York. Its true I have a residence there I'm just not staying there currently, Renee and Charlie had even come and stayed a while with the coven discreeting gone. Jake is patting his dads back a little ways away from us.

Charlie is convinced we are dating. Since we are always traveling together. If he only knew how strange our relationship was now after all that had happen. I had gotten what I wanted though a connection to Jake that was non-romantic but close.

I wave to Billy and give Charlie one more hug goodbye before walking with Jacob to security.

"How long are we staying in Italy this time?" Jake asks wearily. Italy was our least favorite place to be since the Voltori were there. Constantly putting hits out on me while playing up that we were 'close' friends and colleagues. Trust me the only thing they wanted more than to have me dead was to have me working for them.

"I don't know Jena said she had a vibe that we would have a purpose there, so it depends."

"Ugh, Jena and her vibes. She's always right but come on you think she be a little more specific." Jake complains. I agree. Jena was my sister and had a physic ability of picking up vibes. It was no where near Alice's abilities. I stop that thought the little pixie that had been my best friend flitting across my mind and making me wince.

We get through security and head to our terminal. Not really talking since we both have a lot on our mind. A ringing from my back pocket has me fishing out my silver phone. When I see it's Tira I frown a little and answer.

"Hey sis, everything alright you know I'll be home tonight."

"Bell, hey." She sighs before continuing "Aro called." I snap my attention from maneuvering my bag into a out of the way spot were were sitting and say quickly.

"Why?"

"He asked for you to come by the castle when you land he apparently has a family he wishes you to meet. A vegetarian family."

"What? We've found all the families haven't we." Jacob is looking at me tensly listening to the conversation.

"I think so you don't think-ahh maybe we missed one its no problem. Just go by there real quick you know they wont keep you long."

"Ugh, alright please tell him I will when I land. Bye Twin"

"Bye." The line goes dead. I shut the phone and put it carefully in my pocket. I know what Tira was going to suggest. Maybe its the Cullen's was what she had meant to say before remembering it was me she was speaking to.

"What do you think is up?" Jacob asks me. I shake me head.

"I don't know, Jake but I really wish I did"

---

Jake and I went separate ways after we entered the city. He heading back to the estate and I to the castle and my surprise. Along the way I just happened to walk upon a woman getting mugged so of course I have to help with that, leaving the man tied up for the palatzo to pick up sooner or later. I call the human receptionist at the castle to tell the three I would be there soon.

It's not too long that I padding down the over conventional hallways to the meeting chamber feeling my body tense more and more as I near the hall. It is quiet, they are waiting for me. I take a deep breath and close my eyes as the door opens pushing a lock of my hair out of my face before opening my eyes. It's them.....The Cullens.

...Edward...

* * *

**_Remember reviews are like love!!!THEY MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND!!!!! _**


	4. Meeting Bella

**Dancing the Pain Away**

**

* * *

**

**_Full Summary~ Bella choose not to jump of the cliff despite knowing what it would mean. It's been 5 torturous years for the lot and doesn't seem to be getting any easier. After hearing rumors for months the Cullen's are 'invited' (demanded) to visit the new power in the vampire world. The Vegetarian equivalent of the Voltori. It's leader so strong even the Voltori hesitates to insult. While in Volterra the Cull ens meet people they never excepted to see again._**

**_I do not own Twilight -sob-_**

**_A/N Please Enjoy. Reviews are love people. Lets spread the love._**

* * *

_Chapter Three~ Meeting (Bella)_

_(The Voltori's Meeting Room)_

_Bella P.O.V_

* * *

_...It's them...The Cullens. Edward..._

My gaze snaps to Aro anger flaring in me. He knew. I could tell from his calm even expression he knew exactly what had transpired between the Cullen's and I. It took everything I had in me to not curl up and rock back and forth or stare in hunger at Edward who looked the same. My memories hadn't done his justice. His bronze hair still messy as it had been. His alabaster features flawless and perfect. His lips so inviting.

There was no new member to their coven so clearly he didn't have a mate or she would be with him. My relief was profound though I knew he would never love me again. At least I wouldn't have to suffer through seeing him with someone else.

The chink of my bracelets down my arm shakes me out of my mini-panic attack. I force a smile onto my face, smoothing my blouse so I didn't do something I would regret towards Aro who clearly planned to use the Cullen's against me. I could feel them staring at me, clearly stunned that it was me. Little old human Bella all grown up. A vampire. I have to save them from being involved. I think frantically. I have to speak now. To break the silence.

"It seems you have done a little research on me Aro." I say nonchalentaly. My eyes boring into his, hot as molten.

"You know me to well Bella darling. Come in, come in child you must be anxious to greet our friends." Darling my butt.

"Indubitably" I answer biting back insults flitting across my mind. I had been avoiding looking at the Cullens again but I do now walking forward slowly a smile firmly in place.

"It has been a while hasn't it," I say cocking my head to the side trying to look innocent. As if none of this fazed me.

"Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie….Edward you all look well I assume you will not be here long?" I force Edwards name out, thankfully it doesn't sound strangled. I'm hoping that maybe I could get them to leave today and all this would simply go away. Please tell me your leaving soon. Before anyone has a chance to answer Aro interrupts.

"Of course not Bella, They'll be staying for at a month here in the castle." From the way the Cullen's suddenly shift, shock displayed in their eyes this is news to them. A month in the Voltori's grasp. This was not what it seemed.

Aro was defiantly planning something and I refuse to play it by his rules. I look at Aro my smile serene. I move calmly in-front of the Cullens placing myself in-between the Voltori and them. I place my hands causally behind my back and motion for silence before saying.

"Aro my kind friend why not let them stay on my estate it is more hospitable to vegetarian vampires. They are after all my good friends."

I feel the Cullen's shock at me going against what Aro had said. They clearly didn't know or hadn't guessed yet that I was the leader of the Vegetarian vampires. This was a little funny. Aro's eyes bore into mine. Try to decide if he wants to risk upsetting me. He's probably thinking back on similar instances when he had crossed the line and had ended up face planted firmly to the floor. I was not someone you messed with lightly.

"If it is possible for you to up hold then I see no reason why not. Unless the Cullen's see it unfit." Ah ha so he did indeed decide to go the safer route. _Good choice Aro old boy._ I turn towards the Cullens trying to put the danger that if they stayed here they would not be safe in my eyes. Pleading with them to make this easy.

"It is your choice of course." I say careful to keep my voice light.

"If it is more hospitable to our kind I think it would best, and obviously there are many things we need to discuss Bella dear." Carlisle says, bless his heart. I relax slightly, though I'm careful not to show it.

"Good, good I can't wait to speak to you all again. Aro my dear I'm afraid I need to retire to coordinate somethings that have been left undone while I've traveled this week." This is true, but really I just wanted to get the Cullen's out of here and back to my family. Where I could be sure we would be safe. Slowly I back towards the Cullens until I'm even with Esme and Carlisle. I can feel Esme's worried gaze on me. I almost long to fall into her embrace. She was like a second mother to me.

"Ah, yes of course Bella darling. How were your travels I understand you were back in the U.S. this past week." Aro says slyly.

_Stalling are we?_

"Yes, visiting my parents." Knowing though the Voltori knows I visit them and have no problem with it since my abilities, it still makes them angry that I can do this. Jealous I can walk amoung humans with such ease, as if I was still one.

"Ahh, I see I assume they are well." I nod slightly. "Oh, dear I forgot look at them Bella darling they are all worried about you. Have no fear dear friends, one of our Bella's abilities comes in quite handy." Aro say peering at the Cullens with amusement. I can feel their tension and worry for me. This makes me a little happy I must say. They care about me, if only a little.

"One of her ablities." Carlisle echos sounding confused.

"Show them Bella dear. I quite enjoy seeing it." I hesitate, I dislike showing others my powers. However I see no harm in showing them, Aro really did like seeing me transform his natural curiosity getting the better of him. I step away from the Cullens and stand on a slant, the Voltori on my left and the Cullens on my right.

Before I close my eyes I hear Alice's gasp, having seen the future seconds before it happens. I close my eyes and slowly pull on my human glamour. When I open my now brown eyes I see the shock in the Cullen's faces and the wonder of the Voltori. I wait a few seconds before tearing of the glamour and reverting back to how I am now.

"It is quite an interesting ablity it would be an enourmous advantage in hunting." Caius says this with a point. Trying to show me what a waste my ablity is for a vegitarian vampires. I answer calmly truely not fazed this time after years of pricks like this.

"It would if that was how I wished to live."

"Fascinating as always. As you can see our Bella can easily visit her family with out alerting them to her transformation if she is careful. As she always is." Aro says his voice calm.

"Yes, well shall we go now?" I ask my eyes pleading again.

"Of course, if Aro doesn't mind us leaving so soon." Carlisle say carefully.

"Of course my friend. I'll expect you and Bella's family here tomorrow." Aro says. What do you have planned Aro?

"Of course, everyone has missed coming here. Good bye my friends my your day be merry." I nod to them all then propel the Cullens out of the hall. Before the doors close Jane calls out in a sickly sweet voice.

"Be careful Bella." A threat underlying her statement is clear to everyone. As if she could hurt me. You'd think after beating her over a hundred time she would get it.

"You as well Jane." I say in kind not turning around. My threat also clear in my voice. With that the door shuts behind us and I am alone in the hall with the Cullens.

* * *

**_A/n Remember Reveiws are like love!!!THEY MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND!!!!!!_**


	5. Brothers Torn Brought Back Bella

**Dancing the Pain Away**

**

* * *

**

**_Full Summary~ Bella choose not to jump of the cliff despite knowing what it would mean. It's been 5 torturous years for the lot and doesn't seem to be getting any easier. After hearing rumors for months the Cullen's are 'invited' (demanded) to visit the new power in the vampire world. The Vegetarian equivalent of the Voltori. It's leader so strong even the Voltori hesitates to insult. While in Volterra the Cull ens meet people they never excepted to see again._**

**_I do not own Twilight -sob-_**

**_A/N Please Enjoy. Reviews are love people. Lets spread the love._**

* * *

_Chapter 4~ Brothers Torn Apart Brought Together Again (Bella)_

_(Voltori Castle, In the Hall)_

_Bella P.O.V._

* * *

I don't have time to say anything before I'm bent over again. The hole punched open with shattering force. Jasper cries out in pain as well feeling my own through me. I reach blindly out to him touching his shoulder to block my feelings from him before rushing down the hall.

The pain ripping through me. I did not want the Voltori to catch me like this. I can feel the Cullen silently following me, worriedly calling my name. Finally I'm far enough that the Vampire super hearing cant hear me I stop, leaning against the wall until my breathing slows and the pain recedes to a dull ache.

"Bella are you alright?" Carlisle says coming up to me worry displayed on his calm face. I give a half smile, looking at the worried faces around me. Even Edward and Rosalie share it.

"I'm fine, it happens all the time. I'm sorry Jasper I should have thought to block you earlier." Jasper shakes his head his eyes wide with astonishment. I knew he knew exactly how badly the pain had hurt me. My eyes pleading him to not voice it. Edward could hear it in Jasper's thoughts but he wouldn't care anyway. Luckily they didn't know the cause.

"It's alright Bella, but how did you cut off my power though?" Jasper asks.

"Another ability." I say simply before glancing at Alice she is bouncing up and down and I can tell she wants to hug me but is holding back. I hold my arms out to her. She slams into me her tiny body pressed up against mine so tightly if I was human it would have broken a few ribs.

"Oh, Bella I missed you so much. We have so much to talk about." I extract myself from her arms smiling despite everything.

"We do indeed but not here. I would prefer it would be done with in my walls and not these." I wanted no chances of the Voltori learning more about me than they already did.

"Yes. I think that is wise. I want an explanation over what just happened as well." Carlisle says. I wince knowing I would have to lie to him about the exact details of it all

"Oh, Bella you look so lovely. I have missed you." Esme says pulling me into a motherly embrace.

"Thank you, Esme. I've missed you too, all of you." Just as Esme lets me go I'm swept up into a bear hug by Emmett.

"Little sister, you got some fight in you now. I look forward to testing your abilities." I'm laughing as he sets me down. I can't help it Emmett is still the same as always. It almost makes me forget all the pain as he calls me sister. He counts me like family. I feel like crying from happiness. I had missed them all so much. I had never searched for them, from the fear of them shunning me. From Edward thinking I was stalking him, trying to make him love me again when I knew he never would. Well Rose still hated from the way she was looking at me in disdain. Does Edward hate me?

As I think this I look at Edward. His eyes are dark and I think I still see worry in them. When he sees I'm looking his eyes soften and he says.

"Bella." Softly, almost wistfully. It takes everything I have not to jump him here and now. Press his perfect lips to my own. He doesn't love me anymore. I remind myself. It still doesn't stiffle the slightest hope from sprouting in me. That he had not completely shunned me. Maybe we could be friends. Maybe something more.

I nod to him, if I was still human I would have been blushing. I try to tone back the love I know beaming in my eyes. I know it hopeless though. A beeping sound from the pocket in my skirt brings my attention to the present. I fish out my phone conscious of all the Cullens staring at me. It was a text message from Jamie. Jamie, oh my. I look up at Jasper before opening the text angling it so the straining Alice could not see it.

**_'Bells, I'm just around the corner from the Castle. I'll be there to take you home. I'm just warning you Evan knows about your encounter with Jerisan and that you didn't sleep. Prepare for a lecture when you get home. I'll be there in a bit. Wait in the usual spot.'_**

Oh lordy I was in trouble. What was I going to do about Jasper and Jamie. Should I warn them, or let it be a surprise? I look at Jasper again biting my lip before deciding against it. It would take a lot to proof for him to believe that it was true. I quickly text back.

**_'Alright, I have company though. Don't freak when you see who it is ok."_**

**_'What?"_**His reply comes immediately.

**_'You'll see'_** Is all I write back.

"Sorry, my brother is coming to take us home as well." I apologize for texting while they were waiting.

"Your brother?" Alice asks curious.

"Yes, its complicated. We'll talk later" I say before motioning for them to follow me down the hall. We go into the waiting room, the human receptionist Jennet is rifling through papers.

"Miss Bella is there anything I can get you?" She ask a gentle smile on her face. The woman had always freaked me out, seeing hundreds of humans going to their deaths yet not lifting a finger to save them. Not even the children.

"No thank you." I say as polity as I can manage. I bring the Cullens to sit in the chair placed around the room. Alice ends up on my right and Esme on my left. The others situate around us. Edward ends up directly across from me. I advert my eyes so I don't stare at him or make a fool of myself. I can feel everyone looking at me including Jennet who has always been weary of me having seen the display of my power once before when a meeting with the Voltori went bad.

"So where are you living now?" I ask though I already know. They had switched places with Tanya's family. I had always kept tabs on them. Never appoarching but always knowing where they lived.

"Denali." Esme says. I ask them how they like it. They answer its fine. Something catches my eyes. I see Jamie his golden eyes wide with surprise. The Cullens haven't seen him yet. His gaze flicks from mine to the back of Jasper's head, staring in astonishment.

"Jamie." I say before standing and throwing myself into hug from him. He needed it as much as I did. Both having people we missed thrown upon us in a untoward fashion.

"Bella." Jamie says circling us. Me in the air until he places me back on the ground. His hand comes to my shoulder as he gazes at Jasper who is now staring at him in shock. All the Cullens. Staring at Jasper's mirror image, the same height, the same honey blond hair, the same strong features and golden eyes. Staring at Jasper's twin brother he had thought he lost over a hundred years ago. Jasper stands.

"Jamieson. It can't be you. You died from cholera. Mother sent me the telagram." The Cullens are rapt into attention, from what I can tell they know that Jasper had a twin brother and he had supposedly died that same year Jasper changed. When in fact Jamie had changed 3 months before Jasper had, and posed as a dieing man to comfort his family.

"No Jasper, I only posed as a dieing man to comfort mother. I changed 3 months before you." Jamie says wrapping up the whole story in two sentences.

"It's really you?" Jasper asks again. Jamie nods. With that the two men embrace. The Cullen's are still looking astonished. I'm smiling at the reunion. Jamie holds out his arm to me. I lean into him smiling at Jasper.

"Your in deep little sister you should have told me." Jamie scolds playfully. I smile.

"Dear older brother after all the surprises you've given me it was your turn. Besides you wouldn't have it any other way."

"True." He says with a smile.

"Why didn't you come to me. Surely you knew I was alive still. Bella must have told you." Jasper says staring his brother down. I feel a little guilty though its not my fault. Jamie had been refusing to visit Jasper before I was even born.

"It was too dangerous. I'll explain later I don't believe this is the place to be spouting it out." Jamie says reminding Jasper they were in unfriendly territory.

"I look forward to your explanation." Is all Jasper says.

"So introduce me to your family. I can probably tell who everyone is from what Bella has told me but I don't want to mess anyone up."

Jasper turns to the side beckoning for his family to step up. They do. Alice is staring at Jamie in wonder with a sly smile on her face. Esme looks over joyed and they rest look confused or shocked.

"This is my wife Alice." Jasper's says taking Alice's hand.

"Ah yes the little pixie that tortured my poor sister by shopping. I like you already. Anyone that can get under Bella's skin is golden. I'm sure my wife will like you, she's quite the shopping addict herself. Maybe you and her can torture Bella together" Jamie says nodding his head towards her. I elbow him, groaning. Alice's eyes are alight. I can tell I will not like what will come from that.

"Thanks." I say dryly.

"This is Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward." Jasper continues pointing out everyone. Jamie nods his eye's narrowing slightly when Edward is mentioned. My over protective brother wanted very much to push Edward of a cliff. If he didn't know the consequences of harming him, I'm sure they would be fighting by now.

"Nice to meet you all. Lets go shall we?"

"I think that's best." Carlisle says. Jamie and I untangle and lead them to the door.

"Where are you going its sunny outside." Rose shrieks. I chuckle at her. Before closing my eyes. I pull on a human glamour and throw it over everyone. When I open my eyes I'm greeted by eyes of every color.

"I can disguise others as well." Is all I say before I prance outside my skin staying as it was inside the building. Jamie follows me chuckling at the Cullens who stare shocked at us. I motion for them to come out. They step out into the world of the Sun for the first time in hundreds of years with out having to cower into the shadows.

* * *

**_A/n Remember Reviews are like love!!!THEY MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND!!!!!!_**


	6. In The Sun Again Edward

**Dancing the Pain Away**

**

* * *

**

**_Full Summary~ Bella choose not to jump of the cliff despite knowing what it would mean. It's been 5 torturous years for the lot and doesn't seem to be getting any easier. After hearing rumors for months the Cullen's are 'invited' (demanded) to visit the new power in the vampire world. The Vegetarian equivalent of the Voltori. It's leader so strong even the Voltori hesitates to insult. While in Volterra the Cull ens meet people they never excepted to see again._**

**_I do not own Twilight -sob-_**

**_A/N Please Enjoy. Reviews are love people. Lets spread the love._**

* * *

_Chapter 5~ In The Sun Again (Edward)_

_(Volterra, Italy. A Little While Before Jamie Came)_

_Edward P.O.V_

* * *

Fear for Bella racked through me as she fled. From Jasper's mind I had gotten the scope of the pain and was amazed how painful it truly was. She put on a brave face and placted everyone but you could see that she was suffering still. Jasper's power was now useless against her, because of her 'block'. She had 2 vampire abilities and apparently she might have more from the comfort she had in defying the Voltori. She was amazing. My dearest Bella. When I looked into her eyes there was some deep emotion that I can't figure out, her thoughts still shielded from her. It sends hope through me maybe she did love me after all. Could after all this time, we get back together. I would never let her go, unless she directly asked me to leave. In fact I intended to stay with her at least as a friend either way I would have Bella near me again. If she wasn't adverse to the idea.

After she had gotten the text message she had started acting a little strangly glancing at Jasper every so often. When she said her brother was coming to pick us up I wondered how this had anything to do with Jasper. He was puzzled as well. I studied her as she sat across from me. She was talking to my mother and Alice about Denali. Alice was hinting that she had things to tell Bella about her past life that she had been researching for the past 5 years. I noticed when Bella had asked where we lived she hadn't been surprised at all. As if she knew that we had settled there and was only asking to go through the motions. If she really did know where we were then why hadn't she come.

Suddenly Bella calls.

"Jamie." Before she throws herself into a hug with the man standing a short distance from the chairs we were sitting in. It was Jasper. Not him naturally but a man who shared all of his feature. I'm brought back to when Jasper had told us that he had, had a twin brother but he had died of Cholera. What if this person was Jamieson? Jamie was a shorted form of Jamieson, and Bella had been glancing at Jasper every since she gotten the text.

Either way I was feeling rather violent towards the man as he swung my Bella in a circle.

"Bella." The man says laughing at her before placing her back on the ground. His voice is similar to Jasper's as well. A muscle in my jaw clenches at the familiarity between the two. She had called him her brother but what if they were more. I would tear him apart.

Jasper stands slowly his voice is raw as he calls.

"Jamieson. It can't be you. You died from cholera. Mother sent me the telegram." I reach for Jamie's thoughts but I hear nothing but silence. Just like Bella. The man's face is slightly pained, Bella is standing near him her face adverted she doesn't look surprised though.

"No Jasper, I only posed as a dieing man to comfort mother. I changed 3 months before you." Everyone's thoughts are scattered and confused but have a generally happy tone. Jaspers brother was alive, just like Bella a vegatarian vampire plopped back into our lives. A pleasant surprise if not a little confusing.

"It's really you?" Jasper asks again. Jamie nods. With that the two men embrace. My Bella is smiling at them and I feel they way she must have felt all those times when she said I dazzled her. She was so beautiful. Jamie holds his arm out to her, she smiles and tucks herself against him. Instantly Jealousy courses through me. I want to rip out his throat Jaspers brother or not. He's touching MY Bella.

"Your in deep little sister you should have told me." Jamieson scolds Bella. She has a michevious glint in her eyes.

"Dear older brother after all the surprises you've given me it was your turn. Besides you wouldn't have it any other way."

"True." He says with a smile.

"Why didn't you come to me. Surely you knew I was alive still. Bella must have told you." Jasper says staring his brother down. Interesting I hadn't thought of that. On the outside Jasper looks angry but he is hurt.

"It was too dangerous. I'll explain later I don't believe this is the place to be spouting it out." Jamie says reminding us where we were. It was dangerous what did that mean?

"I look forward to your explanation." Is all Jasper says.

"So introduce me to your family. I can probably tell who everyone is from what Bella has told me but I don't want to mess anyone up."

Jasper turns to us beckoning us forward. I go unwillingly.

"This is my wife Alice." Jasper's says taking Alice's hand. Jamie and Bella smirk like the have a secret joke they find funny,

"Ah yes the little pixie that tortured my poor sister by shopping. I like you already. Anyone that can get under Bella's skin is golden. I'm sure my wife will like you, she's quite the shopping addict herself. Maybe you and her can torture Bella together" Jamie says. I feel my body relax, he has a wife that likes to shop. He and Bella are really just sibling

"Thanks." Bella says dryly, cross with her brother for putting ideas in Alices head. Thoughts of taking Bella on shopping trips in the best

boutiques around are already whirring through her mind.

"This is Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward." Jasper continues pointing out everyone. Jamie nods his eyes narrow when Jasper says my name. Eyeing me with veiled dislike. Bella elbows him again. He must hate me for putting his sister in danger. He couldn't hate me more than I hate my self.

"Nice to meet you all. Lets go shall we?" Jamie says snapping me back to the present.

"I think that's best." Carlisle says. Jamie and Bella head towards the door though the sun is clearly shinning out. What are they doing.

"Where are you going its sunny outside." Rose shrieks. Bella turns chuckling and closing her eyes. When she opens her eyes they are brown and when I look around I'm greeted by the natural colors of all the vampire around me.

"I can disguise others as well." Is all she says before stepping out into the bright sunlight. Her skin stays as it would if she was human. When Jamie follows her, he looks the same as he had inside. Everyone is staring at them in awe. We could walk in the sun again.

Alice launches herself at Bella her laughter echoing in the almost empty street. Bella hugs her back smiling gently.

"Oh, Bella darling this is wonderful." Esme says sliding over to hug Bella too. Jamie is shaking his head laughing at us.

"Everyone reacts this way I swear."

"It's only natural If I remember correctly you and Matt destroyed my back yard running around in it." Bella says dryly accepting a hug from Carlisle as well. Emmett is at her side in a flash his hands on her shoulders.

"Can I do that?" he asks excitedly.

"I wouldn't if I were you, she threw the both of us in the ocean and refused to let us come back to shore until we apologized 2 hundred times each." Jamie says. He walks over and pats the now disappointed Emmett on the back. I step closer to Bella her gaze falls on me. Something passes between us an understanding we needed to talk soon.

"Today is full of surprises." Jasper comments stepping beside Jamieson. Rose is apart from us staring down at her skin in awe. If she had been human she would have been crying tears of joy.

"Well lets get going their are more surprises along the way." Bella says. I don't like the way her smile is coy. Like there are many things she knows that I don't. Which I'm sure is true. We start walking.

"So when are we going to meet this all powerful vampire person." Emmett says. He had been looking forward to meeting this person for a mock fight. Bella laughed and Jamie looked at his quizzically before an understanding came into his eyes.

"Oh, she's mean she might bite your head off so I would be careful. She has quite a temper that one." Bella has to jump off the ground the smack his head.

"Hey, I have never bitten any ones head off."

"You do have a temper though." Jamie says smartly. Wait a second. Bella is the vegetarian leader? Sweet little innocent Bella.

"You?" Emmett asks his eyes wide. Bella looks up at him a slightly bemused smile on her face.

"Yes, its me. Why do you think the Voltori called for me. You didn't think I was some lowly follower did you." Her eyes are crackling in amusement. We are all speechless. This slender girl we had known as a human. Who we had protected and almost lost was feared by the Voltori.

My Bella was rumored to be the most powerful vampire in the world. Even the Voltori fear her.

Many want her dead.... Oh my a vampires all over the world trying to kill my angel. I'm over come with the need to protect her, to hold her. I don't though, I still don't know if she was anothers. If I have to murder someone.

"Oh come on it can't be that big of a surprise I mean I was-" Bella cuts off her eyes flashing and her head whips around to the right. A low growl emmits from her before she takes off running slightly faster than a average human but it wasn't screaming superhuman.

"Bella." Jamie calls before running after her as well. We follow her bobbing figure to a dark alley. Human blood scents the air.

* * *

**_A/N Remember Reviews are like love!!!THEY MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND!!!!!! Thank you for those that have reviewed you'll soon find out the scope of Bella's power and her many secrets. Keep reviewing I love them =)_**


	7. Suzie Bella

**Dancing the Pain Away**

**

* * *

**

**_Full Summary~ Bella choose not to jump of the cliff despite knowing what it would mean. It's been 5 torturous years for the lot and doesn't seem to be getting any easier. After hearing rumors for months the Cullen's are 'invited' (demanded) to visit the new power in the vampire world. The Vegetarian equivalent of the Voltori. It's leader so strong even the Voltori hesitates to insult. While in Volterra the Cull ens meet people they never excepted to see again._**

**_I do not own Twilight -sob-_**

**_A/N Please Enjoy. Reviews are love people. Lets spread the love. This ones a little short but I will most likely update again. Thank you to those that have reviewed. I love them and am happy you like the story. So tell me do you like Jasper having a twin brother? Or Bella stepping out of her damsel in distress role? Please tell me and enjoy~_**

* * *

_Chapter Six~ Suzie_

_(Alley in Volterra)_

_Bella P.O.V_

* * *

I didn't have much time, the smell of blood only makes me go faster. I turn the bend and I see what I had sensed. A male vampire drinking from a little girl.

Either he was stupid or wanted to invoke the ire of the Voltori either way, there was no way I would let it continue. The vampire doesn't have time to react as I kick him squarely in the chest.

He bangs into a trash bin leaving a dent the size of a small car. Swiftly holding my index and middle finger out like a child pretending to have a gun I sweep my hand up at a slant to the left. A blue outline circles the man.

Another quick up up slant to the right. A blue box that seems transparent entraps the man. It made of heated plasma the vampire was going no were.

I can tell that the my group is now in the alley but I don't pay attention to them falling beside the girl. I now reconize her, shes the girl I had saved from drowning a year ago. Suzie the flouriest daughter. She is riving painful holding her tiny hand to her right forearm where the man had bitten her. The scent of her blood is tangy, orange like. I take her arm carefully in my hand and press my hand on top of hers the blood finds its way to my forearms but I don't care Distantly I hear Jamie telling the Cullen's I wouldn't lose control. That we would be fine. I close my eyes and the world around me goes silent.

Distantly I hear the sounds of wings and my body warms with energy. Music, love, and all good things fill me as I transfer it to Suzie. Slowly she quiets. When I open my eyes her breathing is even her eyes shut. In-between my palm and the top her hand there is a blood red stone.

I place it in a pouch I keep by my side. It is the vampire venom condense into a harmless stone. When I pull her hand from her arm though it still coated in blood the wound is gone the only evidence of it ever being there a tiny crescent moon scar. A vampires mark.

"Amazing." I hear Carlisly say under his breath.

"So its true the all powerful vampire maiden will come when she senses danger even to puny humans." The man I had trapped says. I ignore him and gently scoop up Suzie and walk over to my group who all wear astonished expressions.

Jasper is not breathing but seems to be faring far better than he had back when we had met. Jamie's face is stone-like and I know I will get a lecture for using power when I'm as tried as I am now.

"Esme would you mind I have something to take care of. She will wake up in a few minute's, if she does before I finish just hum she'll stay calm." Esme nods holding her arms out. I carefully deposit Suzie in her arms and smooth a curl of her fiery red hair out of her pale face.

"Will she be alright?" Carlisle asks coming beside Esme.

"Yes. I'll be back in a second." I feel every ones eyes return to me instead of Suzie as I slowly walk towards the trapped vampire.

I keep my face void of emotion though I'm sure you could see the burning hatred in my eyes.

The man has black hair, and his eyes are a vivid red from having just drank Suzie's blood. He's holds his hand. I smirk he must have touch the plasma.

"So Lady Bella, that's your name right. Your a healer as well. So many great powers have been thrust upon you. Of course your sacrifices are just as powerful." I blanch. How did he know that?

"Don't be surprised my lady, I was sent here to pass along a message its seems I choose the right form of calling your attention this is only my first meal." The mans smiles his bright white teeth having a blueish glow due to his bounds.

"So that's it. You weren't afraid of the Voltori's ere or I would kill you?" I say keeping my voice calm. This man knew too much, and I didn't need him spouting it where Jamie could hear it and give my family another question to keep relentlessly asking.

"The Voltori aren't as powerful as they think they are. You are a testament to that. And you well you don't have the power to kill me." Jamie starts laughing hysterically. I hold my hand up to quite him though I'm having trouble keeping it in as well.

"Unless you have the power to get out of that box I could kill you with out taking a step closer but tell me this message already." I say.

"Prove it." The man taunts me not believing I can do it. I shake my head and turn towards the trash bin mirroring my motions before but this time I bring my hand straight down, jerk it up as if I had fired a gun. I hear Jamie say pow as the beams of light shoot through the bin and it disintegrates into ash. I turn to the man hands on hips smiling. He's now looking at his box in a whole new light and I can tell he is scared now.

"The message please and be as cryptic as possible." I say looking at him slowly losing patience.

"Ah...ah the raven asks that the lady dove reconsider his offer. That if she chooses not... war will surely come." I freeze. The Raven. Cavanaugh his emblem was a raven and I had often been called lady dove because while he represents chaos, I represented peace. I struggle to keep the panic from my face. I would deal with it later when I could talk to Tira the only one in my family that knew anything about this.

"Tell the Raven the dove will have no part in his plan and if he was going to start a war he would have done it already. Be quick out of the city and if I catch you attacking anyone with-in this area I will personally make sure you don't make it back to the nest." With that I release him and he takes off flying in the other direction. When I sure he's out of sight I step to the bin and clap once it regenerates as if it had never been gone.

"Miss Bella." I hear Suzie say. When I turn she is looking at everyone her thumb in her mouth a habit she had never gotten rid of.

"Suzie darling." I say before coming up to her. She holds her arms out to me and Esme passes her off. Tucking her head underneath my chin against my neck her thumb goes in her mouth again. She is looking at everyone though the cover of my hair. Jamie is sending her goofy faces making her giggle.

"Miss Bella what happened?" Oh, the million dollar question.

* * *

**_A/N Remember Reviews are like love!!!THEY MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND!!!!!! Thank you for those that have reviewed you'll soon find out the scope of Bella's power and her many secrets. Keep reviewing I love them =)_**


	8. Compulsion Bella

**Dancing the Pain Away**

* * *

**_Full Summary~ Bella choose not to jump of the cliff despite knowing what it would mean. It's been 5 torturous years for the lot and doesn't seem to be getting any easier. After hearing rumors for months the Cullen's are 'invited' (demanded) to visit the new power in the vampire world. The Vegetarian equivalent of the Voltori. It's leader so strong even the Voltori hesitates to insult. While in Volterra the Cull ens meet people they never excepted to see again._**

**_I do not own Twilight -sob-_**

**_A/N Please Enjoy. Reviews are love people. Lets spread the love. This ones a little short but I will most likely update again. Thank you to those that have reviewed. I love them and am happy you like the story. So tell me do you like Jasper having a twin brother? Or Bella stepping out of her damsel in distress role? Please tell me and enjoy Sorry for the wait!!!!! Hopefully another update today we'll see!!!~_**

* * *

**_Chapter Seven~ Compulsion (Bella)_**

**_(Alley in Volterra)_**

**_Bella P.O.V_**

_

* * *

_

_"Miss Bella what happened?" Ah, the million dollar question._

My mind whirls as I think of something to say to the child. She's trembling against me and I rub her back in soothing circles. Even Jamie's goofy faces are not calming her down, until she does with no outward reason for it. I smile at Jasper thankfully then pull back a little to look into Suzie's wide blue eyes. Carefully I allow my consciousness to merge with hers and I feel her anxiety and get a glimpse of myself through her eyes. To her I'm a beautiful lady that she thinks is an….angel? _If she only knew. _I can't see it but I know my pupils have expanded blotting out the golden color. I say is a calm monotone.

"Nothing happened Suzie, you got lost but Auntie Bella found you. You're going to tell your mom this right." Suzie eyes now have a far away look her thumb is still in her mouth. She nods then answers in a dreamy voice.

"Yes, Auntie."

"Now your going to go to sleep now and only dream happy dreams right Suzie dear." I say in the same monotone.

"Yes." Suzie yawns then her eyes droop. When her thumb falls out of her mouth I tuck her under my chin and rock her back and forth slowly. My eyes go back to normal and I retreat from her unconcious mind. I hate using compulsion I really do but it was the only way to keep her from being frightened her whole life. She could live her life free of the knowledge of creatures of the night, of dangerous creature uncaring of your age of gender.

"That was so cool!" Emmett squeals like a girl. Rose slaps his head shushing him. I smile at her, Suzie stirs lightly in her sleep but falls under once again.

"Quite amazing Bella. Another ability I see." Carlisle says. I nod, if I had been human I would be blushing a very interesting color of red.

"Yes, its quite handy having Bella as a sister she takes the bad things out of this life. Such as having to be overly careful all we have to do is get her or Evan to zap their memories away and then presto no problemo."

"Evan?" Jasper asks turning to his twin.

"Our brother, he has the ability to erase and or manipulate memories." I say, with a smile.

It had always been a sore subject between the two of us that I had pretty much the same ability. Though he was better at it than I was. With my compulsion it was still there just under a heavy glamour. It could be overcome with intense concentration. With Evan's power it was just gone unless he manipulated it so it could come back. I was a living testament to that.

"How many family members do you have?" Alice asks and I can feel all their interest. I sneak a peek at Edward he's staring at me with the strangest expression. It takes my intense control not to jump his bones in front of everyone with a child in my arms.

"Including us. 16." Jamie says

"WHAT!" All seven Cullen's exclaim. I laugh. Ok so maybe or family was a little large. We were extremely abnormal in the vampire and human world. But what's so great about being normal.

"Well that's including our kind of extended family with spouses and everything." I say with a laugh their shock is still in the air.

"Your married?" Rose asks me. Everyone freezes this was a question I can tell everyone was wondering but only rash Rose could ask it. I haven't loved like that since Edward. My heart still belongs to him, but its not like I'm going to admit that when he's standing right there.

"No I'm not." My voice is careful when I answer. I refuse to look at Edward scared I'd do something I'd regret.

"Never found anyone?" Esme asks in a gentle voice. I can feel everyone shift uncomfortably luckily Jamie saves me from answering.

"Are you kidding me, ha with all the work she' been doing over the last 5 years golly it's a wonder she has time for her family. Not that there aren't suitors calling. It quite fun to see her shoot them down, and even more fun when she lets us brothers do it." I laugh since this is true. A few times when a person had been to forward I let my brothers have them. They never came around me again after that.

"Well you have me to scare them away now." Emmett says and I laugh. Suzie stirs and I realize we need to get her cleaned up before we travel back to her house.

"Uh, sorry but Suzie and I need to get cleaned up." I say.

"Where?" Esme asks me in a gentle voice.

"Bindle's story is empty he's in Venice for the next week you two could go there." Jamie says motioning to the pale wall beside us. Ah I didn't notice we were next to Bin's place.

"Ok. Oh, Esme, Alice, Rose would you mind helping me." I say knowing the women of the Cullen's were smitten with the child from the way they were looking at her. They nod eagerly.

"We'll be right back." I say to Jamie turning to smile at everyone. Edward's eyes are light and he sends me that crocked grin I love so much. It takes my breath away. I want him in this moment so intensely I'm glad that I had blocked Jaspers powers before. I have to force myself to breath and turn away from the god-sent angel in front of me.

"Follow me." I say and carry Suzie towards the back where there is a door, with some maneuvering I manage to get the key Bindle hides behind a sunflower pot in the window next to the door. When I open it I let the excited women in before me. Alice gives me a spastic hug and Rose gives me a timid smile. So maybe there was hope for the two of us after all. I look back to the Cullen's and my brother Jamie. I catch Edward looking at me and quickly disappear into the shop. Maybe there was hope for me with another Cullen to.

* * *

_**A/N Remember Reviews are like love!!!THEY MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND!!!!!! Thank you for those that have reviewed you'll soon find out the scope of Bella's power and her many secrets. Keep reviewing I love them =)**_

**_Ok to answer questions from my ever so lovely readers I'm sorry I was a little busy writing so I actually hadn't read any of the reviews until after my writing spurt was finished!!!! By the way thank you so much It makes me feel great as a writer to get so many awesome reviews I love you guys._**

**_demelza12- I love long reviews =) Thanks for taking the time to write that much!!! Anyway yeah sorry about the thoughts not italics thing I was in a hurry for some unknown reason to get those chapters out. I've had this idea in my head for so long so I just wanted to get it out there thanks for your time....I love you!!!_**

**_isabella j.- This chapter is dedicated to you, for reminding me to answer back to reviews lol =) OK to the questions for the sake of keeping the whole plot-line from being divulged sorry I have to be a little allusive. As to bringing Bella to her knee's I don't believe that was put into my summary however there will be something that brings Bella to her knees so no worries. I have a lot of drama in store for my favorite heroine. hehehehe As to her dieing most likely not and getting hurt well we'll see*evil smirk* /spoiler don't kill me if you read this/Will Bella and Edward get back together ok I'll give you that I'm a HUGE sap so yes they will after a few bumps on the road. Edward will not be getting off as easily as he did in the real book I always hated that part way to easy after all that pain he caused /end spoiler/ Ok as to being happy all I will say is that though I love happy endings but that just doesn't make a good realistic story even though this is about vampires and all its important to be as real as possible sooo I've always been a fan of bittersweet endings I hate sad endings so if that helps then GRRREEEAAATTT!!! I love you thanks for reviewing and I hope you do again!!! _**

**_Various reviewers'- Bella's powers will come to light in a bit and their origin as well. That is all I'm saying_**

**_ELEDERPHANTS TO THE RESCUE- The next chapter is your's girl/boy most likely a girl but if your a boy then no problem!!! ha=) You were my first reviewer so I LOVE YOU!!!! As to Suzie yeah poor Suzie will be a cause for a lot of trouble and a few fluff moments between Bella and Rose (no not in THAT way) okie dokie Your Awesome keep reviewing k!_**

**_ Raina Meldamiriel- Raven big mystery I hope you wait to find out!!!! =) It is comepletly new so mostly likely you wont be able to guess._**

**_Next Chapter that belongs to the girl possibly boy ELEDERPHANTS TO THE RESCUE whose P.O.V do you want it to be in??? review quickly because I want to be able to write it today =) I LOVE YOU GUYS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND AND REVIEW SO I CAN LOVE YOU FOREVER =)_**

**_

* * *

  
_**


	9. Please Stay Edward

**Dancing the Pain Away**

* * *

**_Full Summary~ Bella choose not to jump of the cliff despite knowing what it would mean. It's been 5 torturous years for the lot and doesn't seem to be getting any easier. After hearing rumors for months the Cullen's are 'invited' (demanded) to visit the new power in the vampire world. The Vegetarian equivalent of the Voltori. It's leader so strong even the Voltori hesitates to insult. While in Volterra the Cull ens meet people they never excepted to see again._**

**_I do not own Twilight -sob-_**

**_A/N Please Enjoy. Reviews are love people. Lets spread the love. This ones a little short but I will most likely update again. Thank you to those that have reviewed. I love them and am happy you like the story. So tell me do you like Jasper having a twin brother? Or Bella stepping out of her damsel in distress role? Please tell me and enjoy Sorry for the wait!!!!! Hopefully another update today we'll see!!!~_**

**_To ELEDERPHANTS TO THE RESCUE I love you person I now know is a girl =)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

**_Chapter Eight~ Please Stay (Edward)_**

**_(Alley in Volterra)_**

**_Edward P.O.V_**

_

* * *

_

I watch transfixed as Bella's pupils expand blotting out the warm brown color of her eyes. Suzie the child Bella had saved becomes dream-like as if in a stupor.

Jamie is looking at Bella in disapproval, for what I don't know.

This woman, this beautiful woman I loved more than the world itself was unstoppable. The way she had handled that rogue vampire showing mercy yet reinforcing that he would not get away with the same thing twice. The burning hatred in her eyes had sent fear through all of us. I'm sure the vampire would never forget Bella's fury. Bella speaks in a monotone that is surspingly sexy. I have to shake myself to keep from grabbing her.

"Nothing happened Suzie, you got lost but Auntie Bella found you. You're going to tell your mom this right?" Did Bella really think that was going to work. All of us are shocked when Suzie nods and says in a faraway voice. "

"Yes Auntie." It worked. I remember once hearing a legend about vampires who used a power that caused humans to bend to their will. It was called….compulsion. Was this what she was doing? She was brilliant.

"Now your going to go to sleep now and only dream happy dreams right Suzie dear." Bella says in the same monotone.

"Yes." Suzie yawns then her eyes droop. When her thumb falls out of her mouth. Bella eyes revert to their lovely brown. She tucks the child tenderly under her chin and begins to sway back and forth. I don't know why but I like the way she looks with a child. I don't know how she's doing it though her clothes are smeared with blood and having the child so warm and full of blood so close to her nose. She's even breathing. Everyone can practically feel Jaspers jealousy, he's tense and uncomfortable and hasn't breathed since we've come to the alleyway.

"That was so cool!" Emmett squeals like a girl. Rose slaps his head shushing him. Suzie stirs in her sleep but then cuddles closer into Bella's neck her breath causing Bella's mahogany curls to tremble ever so slightly

"Quite amazing Bella. Another ability I see." Carlisle says. From his mind I can feel his curiosity at Bella. At her obviously strength and ability to stay calm with a human so close to her. With a humans blood on her.

"Yes, its quite handy having Bella as a sister she takes the bad things out of this life. Such as having to be overly careful all we have to do is get her or Evan to zap their memories away and then presto no problemo." Jamie says. Evan? Was that Bella's mate? The same name as my close friend who had also been about to join the army back before I changed into a vampire. Who had died of the same influenza I had before I was changed.

"Evan?" Jasper asks for me. I can tell he does this on purpose so I don't have to speak. For this I'm thankful.

"Our brother, he has the ability to erase and or manipulate memories." Bella answers. Brother, oh thank god. I know I'm staring at Bella now. Consumed with the need to touch her. For her to be mine again

"How many family members do you have?" Alice asks. Once again voicing my questions on my be hath.

"Including us. 16." 16? My heart sinks so low I'm lucky I haven't changed into a pool of sorrow. With that many family members surely she had a mate. Why wouldn't she being so- well Bella like.

"WHAT!" All seven of us exclaim. Bella laughs as though it was nothing to unusual.

"Well that's including our kind of extended family with spouses and everything." Spouse? My dead heart shrivels even more.

"Your married?" Rose asks. Rose speaks what's on all of our minds but had tactful avoided. Well that's Rose. Bella seems to be avoiding looking at me when she answers. Can she feel my longing in the air? Has she moved on and thinks me despicable for what I've done? Does she hate me?

"No I'm not." With that my heart swells. It's not over yet. Nothings truly done until the vows have been made. However could I condone in myself if she had found someone to rip apart her love?

"Never found anyone?" Esme asks in a gentle voice. Everyone shifts uncomfortably. Jamie answers for her.

"Are you kidding me, ha with all the work she' been doing over the last 5 years golly it's a wonder she has time for her family. Not that there aren't suitors calling. It quite fun to see her shoot them down, and even more fun when she lets us brothers do it." I want to do a happy dance right there and then. She wasn't taken! I still have a chance. She might not want me but maybe in the years the span on. Maybe she would come back to me. At least I hope so.

"Well you have me to scare them away now." Emmett says and Bella laughs and nods. Suzie stirs again.

"Uh, sorry but Suzie and I need to get cleaned up." Bella says after a moment.

"Where?" Esme asks.

"Bindle's story is empty he's in Venice for the next week you two could go there." Jamie says motioning to the pale wall beside us. Bindles?

"Ok. Oh, Esme, Alice, Rose would you mind helping me." Bella asks and she's won Roses heart over for at least moment. Rose had been dying to hold Suzie since the second she had seen the child.

"We'll be right back." Bella says to Jamie turning to smile at everyone. I send her my crooked grin, the one I know she loves so much. She stops for a second her smile in place and then turns away from me. I feel hope surge through me. Her eyes had been a light however they were also clouded with something that made my insides hurt with guilt.

"Follow me." Bella disappears. I stare after, and when she peaks around the corner my heart gives a jump. She sends me a shy timid smile before disappearing again.

"So you guys really have 16 people in your coven." Carlisle asks Jamie.

"Uh, not exactly. It's a little complicated you'll see when we get there." How could it be complicated? A coven is a coven surly there weren't humans included in there family. Who exactly were these people?

"Is Bella really all that and a bag of chips?" Emmett asks and I shake my head. Hadn't he just seen what she did to the garbage can.

"Yes, she is. She's quite scary when you piss her off. So I would stay on her good side. She has her own weaknesses though. She'll kill me if she finds out I told you but she much more fragile than she lets on."

"What do you mean?" I ask feeling panicked.

"She's suffering, she won't let it on. She'll do anything to keep you from noticing but she's in so much pain all the time. She's so busy protecting everyone she neglects herself but sometimes I think its all that keep her going. Like right now she's so tired. Always on high alert and now people she cares about are being put in danger in the Voltori's latest attempt to get the best of her." Jamie's eyes are so sad and my heart feels like it's being ripped apart. What was hurting Bella so much. It couldn't? No that impossible.

"So this whole thing with us being here for a month is a plot to get to Bella?" Jasper asks. His head is whirling his old warrior instincts covering all sides of the situation.

"Bella would want me to say no but yes. Don't worry though you'll be safe with us. I need you to do something for me though. It's selfish but if you have cared for Bella even the slightness please do this for me for her." Jamie pleads with us. I can't do anything but.

"What?" I ask my voice so low only vampire hearing would pick it up.

"Bella's going to try to convince you guys to leave so you'll be safe. She'll take the heat and have to put down another vampire act against her forcing her to fight for months until she gets another peace treaty. Please just stay here, refuse her offer. Help us protect Bella I don't think she can take another war against her. There already been 10 in the last 3 years." Jamie's voice is pleading. I can feel all of us immediately agree.

"I'll stay Bella's like a daughter to me."

"Come on she my little sister how can I not!" Emmett exclaims excitedly.

"Of course." Is all Jasper says.

"I will never leave again." I say putting all my feeling into those 5 words. Jamie nods.

"Of course the girls can leave." Jamie says though he winces.

"They'll want to stay. I don't even want to think of trying to get them to go." Emmett says. "Even Rose will stay if only to spite a damsel and distress moment."

That's true the girls would never leave.

"Thank you so much." Is all Jamie says bowing his head slightly and you can tell he truly cares for Bella. I decide, I will not leave ever, even if Bella begged me to. I would make her safe again, and I would try to get her love back again even if I had to die to do it.

* * *

_**A/N Remember Reviews are like love!!!THEY MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND!!!!!! Thank you for those that have reviewed you'll soon find out the scope of Bella's power and her many secrets. Keep reviewing I love them =)**_

_**ELEDERPHANTS TO THE RESCUE- hehehehe I told you it was your chapter =)SO yeah it was Edwards P.O.V. this time sorry no big event but thats soon to come. ilu**_

_**demelza12- Next chapters yours =) thanks for the long review and Im glad someone shares my feelings about that =)ilu**_

_**LOVE SNOWY FOREVER K???? **_


	10. Read if you want but you can skip

**Dancing the Pain Away**

* * *

**_Full Summary~ Bella choose not to jump of the cliff despite knowing what it would mean. It's been 5 torturous years for the lot and doesn't seem to be getting any easier. After hearing rumors for months the Cullen's are 'invited' (demanded) to visit the new power in the vampire world. The Vegetarian equivalent of the Voltori. It's leader so strong even the Voltori hesitates to insult. While in Volterra the Cull ens meet people they never excepted to see again._**

**_I do not own Twilight -sob-_**

**_A/N Please Enjoy. Reviews are love people. Lets spread the love. This ones a little short but I will most likely update again. Thank you to those that have reviewed. I love them and am happy you like the story. So tell me do you like Jasper having a twin brother? Or Bella stepping out of her damsel in distress role? Please tell me and enjoy Sorry for the wait!!!!! Hopefully another update today we'll see!!!~_**

* * *

**_Authors Note_**

_

* * *

**Hello my ducks~**_

**_Heheheheheh Joke ok anyways this is a temporary Authors note SO don't freak out and kill me. I personally hate it when people do theses. Ok today Feb. 19. is my 17th birthday and as such I'm going to give a present to my readers and YOU can give me a present in the form of a long review. Spreading the love and all that. The new chapter will be up either later tonight or tomorrow so just chill and it will be out soon. Sorry for the long wait, I had surgery (got my tonsils out) and stuff so I didn't exactly feel like sitting down at computer though it was driving me mad not being able to update. Its not done yet but it will be soon. The next chapter is as earlier noted dedicated to Demelza12, just for you dear =) Thanks for be patient and reading my story. I really want to know what you think so REVIEW!!!!!! OK then as a treat since I was a brat and probably made you think this is a new chapter for that I'm sorry and you actually read the authors note, something I usually don't do out of annyonance. I give you a hint about what's going to happen. Early warning there is a spolier so if you don't want to know don't read, if you do read it don't complain to me got it? lol ok then next chapter is the entrance of Nessie or Reneesme(sp?) hey anyone else hate that name??? lol alrighty the next chapter will be called 'Never say Nessie' in Edwards P.O.V, in my story Nessie is Bella child of questionable orgin, no body but Bella and Nes know the truth. I'll explain in more detail later. Ok now you have it. Keep reading and have a lovely day on my birthday!!!!!!!! =) I love you guys thanks for reading._**

**_Love Always and Forever,_**

**_Princessofwhitesnow aka SNOWY =)_**

**_p.s. Review or my pixies will haunt you forever_**

* * *

_**A/N Remember Reviews are like love!!!THEY MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND!!!!!! Thank you for those that have reviewed you'll soon find out the scope of Bella's power and her many secrets. Keep reviewing I love them =)**_

_**LOVE SNOWY FOREVER K????**_


	11. Never Say Nessie Edward

**_Dancing the Pain Away_**

* * *

**_Full Summary~ Bella choose not to jump of the cliff despite knowing what it would mean. It's been 5 torturous years for the lot and doesn't seem to be getting any easier. After hearing rumors for months the Cullen's are 'invited' (demanded) to visit the new power in the vampire world. The Vegetarian equivalent of the Voltori. It's leader so strong even the Voltori hesitates to insult. While in Volterra the Cull ens meet people they never excepted to see again._**

**_I do not own Twilight -sob-_**

**_A/N Please Enjoy. Reviews are love people. Lets spread the love. This ones a little short but I will most likely update again. Thank you to those that have reviewed. I love them and am happy you like the story. So tell me do you like Jasper having a twin brother? Or Bella stepping out of her damsel in distress role? Please tell me and enjoy Sorry for the wait!!!!! Hopefully another update today we'll see!!!~ Sorryy its so late but it's longer than usual YAY. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!!_**

**_This goes out to DEMELZA12 _**

* * *

**_Chapter Nine~ Never Say Nessie (Edward)_**

**_(Alley in Volterra, onto the Florist shop)_**

**_Edward P.O.V_**

* * *

It wasn't long before the girls came back out all of them smiling pleasantly. Somehow Bella had produced a hooded sweatshirt and was wearing it over her bloodied clothes. Her mahogany hair was pulled up in a ponytail as well. She looked very fresh and very Bella like. Suzie's curls were carefully combed out of her face and the blood from her arm had been cleaned. Her clothes had very little on them so I'm guessing that the girls had gotten it out somehow since she is still wearing the same clothes we first saw her with.

"Alright we're all set. We just have to send Suzie off and then we'll get home." Bella says.

"You can let Suzie wake up now." Jamie says laughing a little all his seriousness from before is gone in his voice. His eyes how ever are still a little sad.

"Oh, yeah I should probably do that." Bella says absently. Once again her pupils dilate blotting out her true eye color.

"Wake up." Is all she says before her eyes revert back. Suzie slowly stirs and then she's awake. Amazing. Suzie rubs her eyes then her thumb goes directly into her mouth and she leans into Bella's neck.

"Miss Bella." Her voice is groggy but it was adorable. Bella smiles and it takes my breath away.

"Auntie, Suzie I've told you to call me Auntie silly." Bella chides playfully.

"Auntie!" Suzie giggles." Can I go home now I'm a little tired."

"Of course. Follow me." With that Bella takes off rocking the slightly giggling Suzie in her arms. About 2 blocks from the alley way is a tiny shop with exotic flowers displayed everywhere. A woman with Suzie's vivid red hair stands at the door her features anxious however they relax when she see's Bella and Suzie in her arms.

"Oh, Suzie, I was so scared. Oh lady Bella thank you so much."

"Its no problem. This little one tends to wonder off quite a lot though." Bella says calmingly while placing Suzie into the women's arms.

"Yes, she does when ever I leave her with her father the insufferable man. Please take a bouquet with you for your trouble I know you must want to get home after being gone so long, it's almost Alicia's birthday isn't it."

"Yes, it is and I'm sure Jamie would be much relieved to have something to give her so that would be lovely, I'll be right back. Shall I pick it out Jamie?" Bella says to us with a smile.

"Yes, sister dear you know flowers and I do not get along." Jamie says reaching out to squeeze the women's shoulder with a gentle smile and nod to Bella.

The women ushers Bella inside the shop after sending us a heartfelt smile. Inside we hear a muted conversation about the right flower choices and Suzie's inquires about us or as she put it. The new beautiful people. Bella was firm and polite steering the conversation away from us after making it clear that we where friends visiting for a short time.

"Auntie Bella, will Clara and Nessie be coming to help out tonight?" Suzie says innocently.

Jamie reacts strangely to this; he stiffens then chuckles pulling out his phone. Distantly I hear Bella say carefully that she didn't know then answers a question the mother asks.

However I watched Jamie type a number into his phone. It ring's 3 times before a gruff voice answers the voice is somewhat familiar.

"Hello."

"Start running Jake someone called Ren, Nessie. She's tired and probably irritable good luck bro."

"Shit! Ok call me when she's calm. Bye" The man hung up. We are looking at Jamie quizzically. What was that about?

"Oh, Yeah just trying to save a friend from the wrath of Bella."

"The wrath of Bella?" Esme asks.

"Yup, listen I love my sister and everything but she can be really cruel if you rub her the wrong way. Not cruel in the usual sense either, but in a way that you can't even be angry with her. It's really not fair I feel bad for Jacob but I told him he shouldn't have started calling Renesmee (A/N I hate that name) Nessie. What kind of mother wants their child nicknamed after the Lochness monster especially since the name was very important to Bella."

"Mother?" I gasped. Bella was a mother. I thought she never found anyone, does that mean that she was…. A low growl emitted from my chest.

"I see you warned him and unthinkingly tried to explain making things worst." Bella voice startles me. She stood looking at all of us warily, A bouquet in her arms of long stemmed freesia, babies breath, and sterling roses. She handed it wordlessly to Jamie a frown of her face. Jamie took it slowly and gulped though as a vampire he would have no need. He was that afraid of her. I was to staring at her. Waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I did warn him it's only fair. I'm sorry Bell's I forgot."

"You didn't forget you were hoping I would let more information out when I had to explain isn't that right." Bella get very close to Jamie her eyes a warning. "Don't lie to me Jamie." She adds when he's silent.

"Wouldn't dream of it sister dear, yes I was." Jamie finally says his voice faint. Bella sighs backing from him before turning to look at our puzzled faces.

"Can you please explain what's going on, do you have a daughter or not?" Roses sharp voice is curved with jealousy her own want for a child echoing sorrowfully in her thoughts. Bella takes a slow breath before saying.

"Alright I'll explain but lets start walking." Bella doesn't wait for an answer but takes off in a direction heading back the way we come. When we start to follow her she begins to talk slowly.

"There's parts I would like to save for at the house and parts I wont tell you, not because I have anything against you but I haven't told anyone for my own reasons. Someday maybe, right now isn't the right time though. So don't get frustrated with me." She turns her eyes pleading and I know I won't be able to press her more. Jamie coughs, his expression guilty.

"It's alright Bella dear just go ahead with what you feel comfortable." Esme says taking Bella's hand and squeezing it.

"Oh, fine I'll do it you go on ahead I know you don't like being around when it's talked about." Jamie says finally. Bella stops then suddenly hugs Jamie.

"Thank you, I'll be up ahead out of ear shot don't worry you can trust Jamie." Bella says then takes off sprinting in front of us, she waves at us as she turns before she's out of sight. My heart quivers when I can no longer see her. She had run that far ahead to escape this conversation.

"Brat, had to look so torn down." Jamie mutters. "Sorry about that, Bella was right though I was trying to get her to slip and say something she normally wouldn't. The truth about Renesmee and EJ is shrouded by mysteries even for our closest family. No one but Bella and the kids know the truth and all are closed mouthed about it. I mean they make calms look slack jawed."

"Kids." Alice picks out of the sentence I had noticed that. There was more than one involved and Bella didn't like to talk about it. Could it really be what was passing through all of our minds? Roses thoughts are softened as they shy away from her own memories of an event better left un-talked about.

"Yes, Kids." Jamie says with a grimace. "Alright then, since I can't really start at the beginning since that s a part Bella wants' to save for later I'll start as far back as I can. It was about 6 or 7 months after you guys left, my family were already acquainted with Bella at the time and protecting her from someone Bella will tell you about later-"

"That soon after we left!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Yes…" Jamie says slowly his expression says to just let him speak so Rose slaps the back of Emmett's head though everyone wants to ask questions. That soon…Oh Bella.

"We were working along side the werewolves to protect Bells and the rest of the people in forks."

"Werewolves." Carlisle says carefully.

"Yeah, we where in alliance with a common goal don't ask me how we managed it. It was mainly Jacob that had the pack going along with it, that and the excitement."

"So this Jacob you warned is Jacob Black from La push, a werewolves and he's here with you guys." Carlisle says again slowly.

"Yes, the one and only. Jake's ok now, pretty cool guy actually. Anyways we had chased the threat into hiding and were pretty burned out. Bells was feeling kind of boxed in with all the constant surveillance. So she convinced us to allow her some alone time to check up on some things. Now here's where I have to go back. My sister Tira came to us before she was changed; she's my brother Evan's mate."

" Anyway they went through the whole shebang they dated had some ups and downs then got married on their honeymoon surprise surprise Tira got Prego and later had Clara. Who was half vampire half human. She started out as a baby however with her vampire genes she grew at a accelerated rate anyways at the time of our acquaintance of Bella the child was just shy of her teens years but cultured in fighting and other things so Bells convinced us to leave Clara with her and to take off."

"Half human half vampire?" Jasper asks astounded.

"It'll be easier to observe the difference than to explain. Clara's with us just be patient you'll see soon enough. So three days, no more than three days we come back expecting Bella and Clara but we get three half-bred children instead of one."

"They just appeared out of thin air?" Rose asks.

"I don't know but you know what Bell's says when we ask this very same question. She just takes the children in her arms along with Clara hugging her leg." Jamie clears his throat then a very good impression of Bella's voice comes from his throat. "This is your new niece and nephew. Renesmee and EJ. And they are my officially adopted children got it. Right Clara."

I can't help it, I laugh I could see my stubborn Bella do that very same thing. Everyone even Jamie though his laughs are more annoyed as if remembering his feelings at the time joins me.

"Yeah so we had to just go with it, though the mystery doesn't stop there. There is no way possible the children are hers biologically though vampire pregnancy is three times faster than a humans there was no way the new born children could have been hers. I mean we were gone for three days and you can't hide something like that. Vampire pregnancy is not pretty trust me I witnessed it with Tira. However even with that they share traits with her. Ren's eyes and EJ's hair and just the way they act. The sure as hell inherited her stubbornness since I've gone more out of Bella than out of them. There is no doubt those are her children though. Well there no really kids anymore there in the teens now with the accelerated aging. "

"There names." Esme says quietly her head down. Ever one could hear her name in Bella's daughters name but she wanted it confirmed.

"Ah yes, you share her name sake with Bella's mother Renee. She wanted her mothers including her second and third mother to be honored through her child. Her middle name is Tricia like my mothers. As to EJ all I know is the J stand's for junior no one but Bells and the Child himself know the meaning of the E. Awe don't worry you'll get use to the secrets and mysteries and everything. It's our motto to why tell when you can annoy the crap out of everyone by keeping it quiet." We laugh again. Esme is glow with pride and happiness.

"Well it looks like you'll meet Renesmee soon." Jamie says his eyes on the horizon. We follow his gaze to see a women hugging my Bella laughing tears in her beautiful and familiar brown eyes.

* * *

**_A/N Remember Reviews are like love!!!THEY MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND!!!!!! Thank you for those that have reviewed you'll soon find out the scope of Bella's power and her many secrets. Keep reviewing I love them =)_**

**_trinaluvsvamps- Awh thank you =) I love Bella in this to she's so strong just like I think she should be, however she will have her weak moment's sadly. Oh Bella will have to lie about lots and lots of things when the Cullen's are involved the truth will come out in the end though so no worries and if it doesn't I'll just straight out tell you guys in the end. hehehehehe since you where the first reviewer the next chapter is yours hehehe =)ilu_**

**_Keileh- It's good to hear this is original since its what I was striving for whenever I read other stories I could never finish from the drowning corniness and cookie cutter ideals no offence to those that right them but originality is my thing. I do enjoy writing in different POVS I'm considering branching out but we'll see. AHHH of course there is an error thanks for pointing it out I was wondering when I would find it lol OMG I Love you for telling me my spelling and grammar is OK people LOVE to BUTCHER me on my grammar and stuff so your forever my hero so yeah the chapter after the next it yours. Thanks for reading and I hope you continue ilu =)_**

**_ELEDERPHANTS TO THE RESCUE- OMG I can always count on you to write thanks for the birthday wishes =)Your a life saver on the the Renesmee thing I guess I'm getting the hang of it and OMG you did get for a sec lol. Of course I love you and your long review it was the perfect birthday present I LOVE YOU!!!!_**

**_iLoVeTwIlIgHtSeRiEs- UPDATE delivered heheheheheh I can't wait either I love you to!!!!!_**

**_demelza12- hehehehe did you like you chapter???? I love you!!!!_**

_**LOVE SNOWY FOREVER K????**_


	12. Speed Bumps Bella

**_Dancing the Pain Away_**

* * *

**_Full Summary~ Bella choose not to jump of the cliff despite knowing what it would mean. It's been 5 torturous years for the lot and doesn't seem to be getting any easier. After hearing rumors for months the Cullen's are 'invited' (demanded) to visit the new power in the vampire world. The Vegetarian equivalent of the Voltori. It's leader so strong even the Voltori hesitates to insult. While in Volterra the Cull ens meet people they never excepted to see again._**

**_I do not own Twilight -sob-_**

**_A/N Please Enjoy. Reviews are love people. Lets spread the love. This ones a little short but I will most likely update again. Thank you to those that have reviewed. I love them and am happy you like the story. So tell me do you like Jasper having a twin brother? Or Bella stepping out of her damsel in distress role? Please tell me and enjoy Sorry for the wait!!!!! Hopefully another update today we'll see!!!~ YAY. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!!_**

**_This goes out to _****_trinaluvsvamps_**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine~Speed Bumps (Bella)**_

_**(Just outside the city walls) **_

_**Bella P.O.V.**_

* * *

Jamie was going to die a slow and agonizing death to be accompanied by Jacob Black. I didn't need this right now on top of everything. Why couldn't they just realize I had to keep it a secret and not even by choice. I COULDN'T tell them, the truth it would shatter their world as they knew it, they would never understand. I hardly believed it myself.

"Oh, fine I'll do it you go on ahead I know you don't like being around when it's talked about." Jamie says his voice grudging but I'm jumping for joy on the inside. I was free I didn't have to go on about my children in front of my x who I still loved to with-in a inch of my undead life. That was so not a day brightener.

"Thank you, I'll be up ahead out of ear shot don't worry you can trust Jamie." I say brightly after pulling Jamie into a hug trying not to crush the flowers Ceraleal had given me. Suzie's mother a over worked women who loved her child to death and was suffering under a lazy and unworthy husband. Really letting Suzie wander away like that, she had almost died. Cereleal was one of my more stubborn charges absolutely refusing to see she was living a dead end life with that excuse of a human being who really is just a lying sack of dirt.

It doesn't take me long to pull out ahead of the Cullen's out of earshot, really not willing to hear the patchy story my brother would weave. I would be to tempted to fill in the holes as I felt each time it was told. I know I would have slipped to much in if I had been speaking. I take the back way out of Volterra a small gate the Volturi used and had made opened to others sneaking to the city wishing council with them. Instead of venturing further I stay leaning against it basking in the suns heat.

It was so lovely to be able to go outside, it had been torture the first few months after my changing to be locked inside trapped by the suns rays rather than basking in them. The only thing I could do was take care of my children and wallow in my painful feelings, while smothering the panic attacks that made me feel weaker than I had as a human. It had been hard to convince my family to venture out but they had never regretted it since. I was so rewarding to give them back that piece of their freedom another step out of the valley of death they had traveled in those 100 years of living. Believing they where damned. Soulless. Ugh, as if. It would actually make my job so much easier if that was the truth. Annoying vampire souls are as stubborn as well...me and my secret keeping.

Oh well look at that speak of the devil and the devil shall appear though I would never equate my adorable daughter with the devil. She is far from evil or power seeking. I turn my head to the out side to see Renesmee running straight out though not faster than a human. A very quick human but not faster than one. Her bronze ringlet-ted hair flying out behind her as her teeth glittered in the sunlight. Her brown eyes where filled with happy tears. I smile and open my arms out. She comes flying smack into my chest her arms wrapping around me tightly and I sigh in relief. I was home, she was safe.

"Mommy!" She cries slipping for the first time in months by calling me mommy. If I was human I would be crying.

"Renesmee." I say my voice happy and playful. My daughter pulls back and I brush tears out of eyes and off her cheeks.

"Your home, finally. Gosh why do you always have to be gone for so long." She whines letting down her usually sophisticated mask.

"It was only for a week. I want to see my parents too little Missy." I chide though my eyes are soft."I missed you too though. If you didn't grow so fast maybe you could have come with me." I say poking her ribs causing her to giggle. I step back to survey her and have to stifle a groan. She has grown again. She was still not taller than me but she looked like a 15 year old unlike when I had left her when she had still been safely in 13 and a half range. Oh my god she had curves. I stare down in horror at her chest that had been flat and her hips now starting to come in.

"Well you've been busy while I was gone haven't you." I say dryly fixing her shirt so it didn't pull so far down onto her bosom. Oh my god my baby girl has a bosom. OK I had already accepted she had a boyfriend well soul mate before she was even walking but she had boobs. Oh my god someone stop the time from going so fast.

"Yeah mom, Auntie Vera, Alicia, Tira, and Grammie Tricia were all freaked out enough over my 'work', don't even get my started on grandpa or the uncles or my cousins they haven't been able to look me in the eye for days. E get's a kick out of it though. Clara's says it was the same for her is that true? I don't remember it that way." Renesmee says brushing my hands away and placing hers on her hips. Her lips are out in her trademark pout. Her eyes showing the embarrassment she wouldn't put into words. I chuckle and brush a lock of her bronze hair behind one cute ear. Her emerald earrings sparkle in the light. Jacob had bought them when she was old enough the poor love sick dog. Literally.

"It was basically the same. Don't blame your family though their just surprised and happy your becoming a women. A women ahh why my dear sweet Ren why now?" I ask throwing my hands in the air my voice is playful but I'm serious WHY NOW? Why god why does this all have to happen all at once.

"Don't worry if I had a choice I'd put it off for a few years." Renesmee says her voice aggravated. I pat her cheek lovingly and smile.

"It's alright, dear everything will be fine." Though I highly doubt it. My daughter had..had speed bumps."Anyway you couldn't pick up a phone to tell you dear mother of this latest development." I say waving my hands up and down not having to point out the changes. Renesmee grins sheepishly.

"Well Jake said you were busy with Grandpa Charlie and you haven't seen him in a while so I'd thought you'd want to make this molehill a mountain when you got back." Renesmee says sweetly.

"Evan taught you that didn't he that little skunk of a brother. Oh so you can pick up the phone to call sweet little Jakey but not your own mother. That makes me feel wonderful." I say spitefully trying to hide my jealousy. Yeah so what I was still jealous of my daughter's boyfriend who happens to be my best friend so sue me.

"Oh come on mom he called me, I wasn't going to not pick up. May I remind you a phone call goes both ways or does the universe work differently for you. You could have called me." She says smartly. I laugh and swipe at her curls pushing them into her face. She scrunch's her nose and sneezes.

"Charlie was guarding the phone." I say defensively.

"Uh huh you were just avoiding talking to Uncle Evan weren't you." Renesmee says catching me. Gosh the child knew me better than I thought. I grin sheepishly.

"Of course not." I look down at Renesmee tank top and knee length skirt."What did mister Jake think of the development huh? Do I have to put him to sleep." I ask raising my eyebrows about ready to amp up the punishment I was already about to give. Renesmee blushes then blows out air in irritation.

"I wish. He asked me to put on a scarf or something. Can you believe it, that jerk!" I have to put my hand to my mouth to keep from laughing since Renesmee is clearly upset by this. So the old dog did know what was best for him sometimes.

"Awe honey I bet he was doing it for his own good. You know he still has to wait 2 years until you two can officially date." I say while mentally take off a few points on the hit Jacob scale.

"As you say."Renesmee takes one look at my face and backtracks"And wisely so I'm not ready for a serious relationship with anyone but my mom." With that she snuggles into my arms. Laughing. I laugh too hugging her to my chest. Renesmee is crying again the silly girl when I caught a whiff of the Cullen's and I pull back.

"Uhm honey we have guest coming." I say carefully knowing this might get ugly.

"Oh I wondering where Uncle Jamieson was, he said he was picking you up." Renesmee says wiping her tears away but she looks puzzled.

"Who are they?"

"Um, well they're the...Cullen's." I say slowly trying to stall.

"THE CULLEN"S!!!! Renesmee says so loud I'm sure they've heard I clamp my hand down in her mouth and shush her.

"Yes, now calm down. It's a plot by the Volturi and I need my wits about me. You won't scream." I say slowly. Renesmee starts to mumble but I can't make it out, I let her go when she nods sighing.

"A plot? Who cares about a plot my...my father is coming here."Renesmee is freaking out and starting to pace. "What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm strange? Oh mom are you going to be OK?" She ask coming and taking my hands worry in her eyes. I sigh and nod.

"Of course he'll love you Ren, and your not strange. Just be yourself and they'll fall in love with you like everyone else. They wont be able to help it I promise you." I say calming.

"Well where are they?" Renesmee asks. I point towards the advance figures and Renesmee stiffens.

'There right there." I say stating the obvious.

"oh, mom you could have warned me." Renesmee says frantically trying to smooth her shirt and skirt while using me as a cover. She grimaces."I would have worn the scarf if I knew they where coming." This makes me laugh. I wrap my arms around her shoulders and turn her to face the Cullen's.

"You look fine." Is all I say before the Cullen's and my brother are there all smiling shyly at Renesmee, though they are still shocked. Their eyes taking in the familiar features of I and well Edward.

"Hey." I say finally breaking the silence.

* * *

**_A/N Remember Reviews are like love!!!THEY MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND!!!!!! Thank you for those that have reviewed you'll soon find out the scope of Bella's power and her many secrets. Keep reviewing I love them =) Ha haha a look very carefully you might find a clue on who one of the characters is in Eclipse!!!!_**

**_trinaluvsvamps- hehehehe how did you like you chapter??? Ilu_**

**_Keileh- Next ones yours girlfriend!!!! =) It's Edwards P.O.V. So that'll be fun right??? =)Ilu_**

**_Demelza12-Thanks for the happy birthday hehehe of course my birthday is month event just kidding lol. I'm glad you liked it so did I =) Ok yeah it is Edward Junior not a big surprise but it will be to the gang. Hahaha I just didn't agree with the goddess Meyer in that she mentions him in the book so profoundly then nothing so yeah he's in my story. Mysteries, mysteries ahh they're are a whole bunch. Actually that was the funnest part in writing this whole story putting my own mysteries and the things I wished were true into this story. The family stuff is coming. Who did I do on Renesmee was she alright??? I thought I did ok with the mother daughter realtionship but Idk lol the whole speed bumps thing is from my grammie she said that to me. I was mortified so haha. It will be difficult just remember this basic rule I put down theirs a corresponding member to each member of the cullens and then you add on childeren and the spouces. They you got the huge Swan family though they have another name to you'll just have to wait and see though. Chow...=) Ilu_**

**_sarlovesoccer- Ha I did it you should be so proud =) ilu you reviewing though your awesome thanks for the boast!!!_**

**_TheBestDamnThing96_**- **_I'm the bomb let me to you!!! ha =) I LOVED your long review thanks so much. Thanks for the comments I really really love to hear that stuff and to see into other people point of veiws since I've been reading my stuff so long it can be kind of blindly ha! Yes Bella is awesome, very much so! In edwards point of veiw I wasn't so sure I was doing ok I really don't do well writing from a guys point of view but I guess I'm doing ok thanks that boasted my confidence. Trust me I never get bored about my writing so thanks. The chapter after the next is yours =) Ilu_**

**_aderrett_**-**_It's a cool story because your reading it heheheh ilu_**

**_Enchanting Lilly-_** **_hahaha thanks for calling my story and GEM =) that made my day really and I like to believe my style isn't cookie cutter so I'm glad you said that in so many words. Thanks =) This story will be going on for a while so we'll see how it goes =) You are a GEM my friend and thanks for reading ilu =)_**

**_deadgirl forever-Ha ha of course my duck you can borrow it lol I call my friends that so I though what the heck lol =) ilu _**

**_ELEDERPHANTS TO THE RESCUE- OMG I missed you where are you lol =) ilu_**

_**LOVE SNOWY FOREVER K????**_


	13. Meeting Her Edward

**_Dancing the Pain Away_**

* * *

**_Full Summary~ Bella choose not to jump of the cliff despite knowing what it would mean. It's been 5 torturous years for the lot and doesn't seem to be getting any easier. After hearing rumors for months the Cullen's are 'invited' (demanded) to visit the new power in the vampire world. The Vegetarian equivalent of the Voltori. It's leader so strong even the Voltori hesitates to insult. While in Volterra the Cull ens meet people they never excepted to see again._**

**_I do not own Twilight -sob-_**

**_A/N Please Enjoy. Reviews are love people. Lets spread the love. This ones a little short but I will most likely update again. Thank you to those that have reviewed. I love them and am happy you like the story. So tell me do you like Jasper having a twin brother? Or Bella stepping out of her damsel in distress role? Please tell me and enjoy Sorry for the wait!!!!! Hopefully another update today we'll see!!!~ YAY. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!!_**

**_This goes out to _****_Keileh. You go girl!_**

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven: Meeting Her and Him (Edward)**_

_**(Near the Back City Gates)**_

_**Edward P.O.V**_

* * *

_"Well it looks like you'll meet Renesmee soon." Jamie says his eyes on the horizon. We follow his gaze to see a women hugging my Bella laughing tears in her beautiful and familiar brown eyes._

The girl not a woman, Renesmee pulls back from Bella wiping at her tears. From here I can tell they're saying something but I can't hear them just quite yet. Until the girl screeches.

"THE CULLEN'S!" Well I guess she knows we're coming and who we are. I wouldn't blame her from not wanting to be around us. Me in particular. Renesmee disappears from sight and we hear nothing more. Jamie chuckles.

"Well I guess she knows we're coming then." He chuckles again when Bella points at us Renesmee peeks out and then jumps back behind Bella.

"She knows who we are?" Alice asks curiously.

"Um, yeah we kinda briefed her on you guys a year ago. So she knew what happened and all." Jamie says uncomfortably. His happy mask slipping into worry.

"Oh." Alice says her own voice uncomfortable.

"It'll be fine." Esme says comfortingly.

"Of course it will be no worries just be yourself." Jamie says and we are silent as we walk up towards them. We hear a whispered.

"You look fine." From Bella and I chuckle on the inside. It was sweet to have her worried about what she was wearing when she had every right to hate us. Well me. Bella turns in all her glory a carefree smile on her face. She looks so happy to have Renesmee there I can't help but be happy for her. I look at the girl and gasp. She looks....she looks like me. Well similar anyway.

Her bronze hair is the same strange color as mine in soft ringlets. She has the same jaw and her smile is just a little crooked like mine. Her eyes, nose, and ears though. They were all Bella's the soft beautiful brown and cute delicateness of her features. She looks a little breathless tucked underneath my Bella's arms. Almost scared of the reaction she was getting. The shock of everyone, leaving us speech-less. I look at Bella again and feel an overwhelming love for both of the girls in front of me. Like they where my family. Like I belonged beside the two of them. A wife and a daughter.

"Hey." Bella says breaking the silence. Her voice is hesitant. Jamie is the one that answers back.

"Hello, you guys have your happy reunion yet? I see you've seen Ren's...changes. A catastrophe in the making. I tell you we should lock her up in some tower." I'm appalled what did he mean by that? Renesmee sputters angrily and Bella laughs.

"Uncle Jamie that's not funny." She whines a blush coloring her cheeks as she tugs on her shirt and then I see what he talking about. Renesmee was developing. I instantly feel the irrational need to pull of my jacket and cover her.

She wasn't MY daughter why was I freaking out? But I felt the strongest urge to be angry at Bella for allowing her daughter to wear only a tank top in public. What about boys. Ugh boys. Didn't Jamie say she already had a soul-mate. Oh I pity Bella for dealing with that for 5 years. I felt like I was having a nervous breakdown after 5 minutes.

"Yes, I have seen. Leave her alone Jamie you not being fair." Bella says laughing lightly. Renesmee hugs her mom putting her head on her chest. While sticking her tongue out at Jamie. Everyone gets a kick out of that especially Emmett.

"Oh man I knew I was going to love you." He says laughing his booming laugh. Renesmee blushes a deeper red, reminding me of Bella. Back when she could still blush.

"Whatever you say Bella dear. So...Renesmee how did the dog take it?" Jamie asks him voice going dangerous, though anyone could tell it was pointed at Jacob not Renesmee. I grit my teeth and clench my fist. The urge to throttle the mutt making me see red.

Renesmee sighs and then answers standing up from her mother hands on hips. Looking defiant.

"He told me to put on a scarf thank you very much and if you bully him I'll show Alicia just how many pictures you have of her stashed underneath the staircase." That's all Bella can take she laughs joyously. I follow her sinuous neck as she throws her head back.

"Pic..tures. You have pictures of her....What kind of pictures?" Bella says through her laughter. Jamie straightens up glaring at the mother and daughter its softened by the affection in his eyes only slightly.

"And you know of this how?" Jamie asks darkly. Renesmee blush returns.

"I was exploring." She answers her voice still defiant.

"Did you happen to be exploring with Jacob?" Bella asks carefully staring her daughter down.

"NO!" She screeches."With E gosh why do you have to be so vulgar. Me and E were looking for blackmail alright!" She says. E? Oh EJ Bella's son, Renesmee's brother.

"Just checking though I'd like to see that black mail." Bella says fluttering her eyelashes at Jamie laughing.

"Oh whatever, just remember you have your own embarrassing secrets miss Bell and your being rude. Aren't you going to introduce everybody." Jamie says his voice still dark but it had a teasing edge.

"I was getting to that part your the one that distracted me." Bella says her voice playful. It was really nice to see Bella happy. However the warning Jamie gave about her being more fragile than she appeared remained in the back of my mind. There where some many things to discuss it was a little overwhelming.

"Renesmee this is Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward Cullen. Cullen family this is my daughter Renesmee." Bella says easily motioning with her hands. Renesmee smiles at all of us. Then points towards Emmett.

"That's definitely Emmett, your obviously Jasper. You must be Carlisle, and Esme for who I was named after. Rosalie, and Alice. And you must be Edward." Renesmee points at each of us with a kind smile a blush coloring her cheeks. Shockingly she gets each correct. When her eyes find my her's are cautious almost weary but also filled with excitement and nerve's. She puts her hands behind her back with another happy smile.

"I got it right, correct?"

"Yes, dear it's lovely to meet you. You look so much like your mother." Esme says coming forward to hug Renesmee. Renesmee returns it easily her face a tomato red, her expression Bella often wore when she was embarrassed. I look to Bella, and see she is watching carefully her eyes guarded. However a content smile is on her face.

"It's nice to finally meet you too. You kind of get tired of just hearing about the people you were named after. It's nice to finally met ALL of you." Renesmee says this with a point sending a look over her shoulder at Bella. Bella simply sticks her tongue out and then looks away. It didn't take my knowledge of her face to see the pain in her eyes. When Renesmee steps back her gaze turns towards Jasper and she tilts her head considering.

"I have no idea where you got that idea from Uncle Jam." Her voice is innocent but from Bella's sputtered laugh and Jamie's dark look she was onto something.

"Idea?" Jasper asks suspiciously eying his brother, Renesmee and Bella.

"Yeah, whatever idea would that be dearest brother?" Bella lilts.

"I have absolutely no idea what you mean dearest sister, and annoying niece of mine." Jamie's voice is a warning.

Renesmee ignores it widening her eyes feigning innocence. Bella steps up placing her arm around Ren's shoulders her own temporary brown eyes just as wide biting her lip in an innocent pout. This women would be the death of me I swear.

"Uncle Jam how come you don't remember I thought you would after being so boastful about it. I mean how could not remember something so fabulously funny."

"Yeah, Jamie you'd think you'd remember calling your own twin brother the girly version of yourself. That's simply is not something you forget." Bella finishes not even bothering to hide the humor in her eyes though her face still rings with innocence Renesmee echos.

It takes a moment to sink in. Jamieson had said that Jasper was the girl version of him self. Snickers soon follow. Emmett is laughing so hard he puts his hands down on his knees. Alice is looking like she trying to contain her laughter. Jasper looks lividly at his brother one eyebrow cocked a snarl on his face.

"Stop lying." Jamie hisses at the girls looking at Jasper wearily.

"I don't lie." Renesmee says simply."I can show you if you like?" She says smiling coyly.

"Renesme-"

"Show me?" Jasper asks looking at Renesmee steadily. She nods then looks to her mother for permission for...something. Bella sighs and then nods waving her hand to proceed. Renesmee smiles triumphantly at Jamieson then steps forward towards Jasper.

I tense slightly, her scent is muted due to her vampire side but everyone could hear her beating heart and smell her sweet scent. Reminiscent of her mothers but not quite so potent.

"Just close your eyes." She says, Jasper looks hesitant then nods sending a glare at his brother. He closes his eyes and she slowly very slowly places her hand son his temples just barely brushing his skin with her finger tips.

Jasper's mind goes black and then slowly a picture forms. Jamieson, Renesmee as a small child and Bella sit on the bed of Bella's old truck, laughing.

_**(Flash Back)**_

_Renesmee's tiny feet kick back and forth over the side of the truck her hands laid on Bella's arms. Jamieson bumps Bella's shoulder and then says as if they were in the middle of a conversation._

"_No really, he couldn't even bear the sight of blood before he went to war."_

"_I find that extremely hard to believe." Bella says dryly shaking her head her lips curved into a smile. It doesn't touch her eyes. _

"_I was there Bell's." Jamieson says patronizingly. _

"_Uh, huh." She says dryly._

"_I swear he was a wuss I'm willing to bet that it will rain tomorrow that he was truly. He was like me but a girl. He would have been better suited to skirts and petticoats than trousers and a riffle." Both girls laugh Renesmee's giggles are like Bell's fitting perfectly with Bella's own bell like trill. _

"_It rains everyday." Ren's cute voice says._

"_Ah whatever." Jamie says ruffling the girls bronze curls. _

**_(end flash back)_**

The vision fades and I'm amazed her power was amazing. I watch Jasper as his face slowly transforms into a angry mask. Renesmee step back quickly.

"It was all him." She says pushing her palms out. Bella laughs and nods.

"Get him." She points sweetly at her own brother and nods permission.

"Gladly." Jasper growls and then the two brother's are off sprinting Jamie calling calming words back to Jasper. As Jasper pursues him cursing him all the while.

"We'll see whose suited to petticoats!" Jasper growls.

"We should stop them." Esme says worriedly.

"Nah." Alice says smiling."they'll be fine just a little brotherly love after decades apart."

"So loyal Alice." Rosalie says smirking.

"Your still a evil little pixie huh." Emmett says shaking his head a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey he insulted my man he's not going to get away with it." Alice says with a sniff her eyes alight, she turns towards Renesmee and throws her self at her grasping her tightly into a hug. Ren jumps startled but returns the hugs.

"She has quite an amazing power also Bella." Carlisle says smiling warmly at Renesmee who is blushing more fiercely. I feel a surge of pride I have to stuff down so it doesn't show on my face.

"Thank you, she comes in useful when she isn't playing pranks." Bella says reaching out to ruffle her hair.

"I don't play pranks. I skillful maneuver people into funny and seemingly hilarious situations with my mad manipulation skills you so lovingly taught me." She teases elbowing her mom smirking.

"Oh that's what you call it." Bella says shaking her head. Emmett is suddenly there taking Ren's hands into his enormous ones.

"You and I will rule the world." He says grinning evilly. Renesmee recovering from her shock surprises me when she copies his evil grin.

"I like the way you think."

"Oh lordy are you trying to corrupt my child Emmett." Bella says plucking her daughter's hands from Emmett's and holding her protectively.

"She's already bad enough."

"Hey!" Renesmee calls squirming in her mothers hold.

"I'll take that as a challenge." Emmett says.

"Emmett!" Esme says her voice sharp.

"You will not." Rose says darkly coming very close to his face. I swear Emmett pales under her scrutiny.

"I'm going to stop them." Emmett says before hightailing it out of there. I chuckle darkly. Rose turns and smiles, really smiles at Renesmee shocking everyone.

"Because you'll be ruling the world with me and your mom of course." Bella and Rose share a look and it seems they come to an understanding. They both grin at each other and something in my heart warms.

"I think I'll like that." Renesmee says unaware of the shift between the two women. Maybe there was hope, if Rosalie could be forgiven. Maybe I could, just maybe.

* * *

**_A/N Remember Reviews are like love!!!THEY MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND!!!!!! Thank you for those that have reviewed you'll soon find out the scope of Bella's power and her many secrets. Keep reviewing I love them =) Ha haha a look very carefully you might find a clue on who one of the characters is in Eclipse!!!!_**

**_To Everybody- Ok I know alot of you are confused on the whole Renesmee thing and trust me your supposed to. No worries, just relax thats one of the huge secrets in this thing. Please tell me if I'm doing ok juggling everybody I always feel like I'm leaving someone out of the dialogue. Ok so just wait for the mysteries and it will all be good review!!! Peoples I swear if I get alot I write faster I really do, it gets me motivated. Everybody recomend this to your friends lets spread the fun lol have a good day/night see yahs on the flip side._**

**_Love Snowy_**

**_Keileh- How did you like it girl? =) ilu_**

**_TheBestDamnThing96_**-**_Your chapter is next EJ is introduced so that will be a lot of fun!_**

_**LOVE SNOWY FOREVER K????**_


	14. EJ on the Way Bella

_** Dancing the Pain Away**_

* * *

**_Full Summary~ Bella choose not to jump of the cliff despite knowing what it would mean. It's been 5 torturous years for the lot and doesn't seem to be getting any easier. After hearing rumors for months the Cullen's are 'invited' (demanded) to visit the new power in the vampire world. The Vegetarian equivalent of the Voltori. It's leader so strong even the Voltori hesitates to insult. While in Volterra the Cull ens meet people they never excepted to see again._**

**_I do not own Twilight -sob-_**

**_A/N Please Enjoy. Reviews are love people. Lets spread the love. Sorry about the long wait, I hope you guys like it_**

**_This goes out to _****_TheBestDamnThing96_****_. You go girl! Sorry it took so long, you and yours friends comment always make me smile thanks for that, it was really random but great. Clara, EJ and his mate are introduced so lets have some fun and tell me how you did._**

_**

* * *

**__****_

Chapter Fourteen: EJ on the Way

**_(Near the Back City Gates)_**

_**(Bella P.O.V)**_

* * *

I watched amused as Emmett finally caught up with Jamie and Jasper, picking them up unceremoniously by the collar of their shirts and bringing them dangling towards us. Both faces show embarrassment.

"Hey Uncle Jam, what's hanging?" Ren says her voice innocent as possible. I roll my eyes again sharing amused glances with the Cullen's. Even Edward though I quickly look away. I'm afraid if I looked too long I might end up heaving on the ground or doing something rather embarrassing.

"Nothing, dear tattle tale niece." Jamie says pouting and looking rather put out, I smirk at him. Before. I look to Jasper beside him. He's still sending a glare towards his brother, however when he feels me looking at him he gives me a half smile. It was nice really, to have Jasper relax around me. Of course, it's always nice when someone you think of like a brother, isn't thinking of killing you.

"Anyway, Ren honey where's your brother?" I ask trying not feel the stab of hurt my son had yet to greet me. Ren turned to me and grimaced, before sighing and saying in a annoyed voice.

"Last time I saw him, he was outside Leah's door begging her to open it."

"Ah, trouble in paradise again?" Jamie asks still dangling from his shirt, I was almost afraid it would rip. Emmett seemed to not even notice that he was still holding the twins.

"Probably." Ren says with another shrug. My son EJ, like Renesmee, had a soul mate from the moment my family had come back that fateful day. Leah, was a werewolf from Jacob's reformed pack, after a dispute over wither my family would be killed or if the pack would ally with the vampires to keep Victoria and her gang of newborn vampires from ripping apart the town. Jacob had sided with me, and had taken his true role as an Alfa male. Leah and her brother Seth had gone along side him.

That fateful day when my family came from their rest back to the cabin I was living in, they found me and my children along with Tira's. When Jacob and Leah set eyes on them, well they became bonded. An imprint is unbreakable and impossible to run away from. Leah had accepted that, even finding some closure from her past relationship with Sam. Her former packs leader. Though unlike Jake, she had always struggled with the thought of loving a child. Her insecurities brought some discord in their relationship. However, they always worked it out. Lucky for them.

"Well it looks like we have someone else to greet you besides." Jamie says staring over my shoulder. I turn to see Clara, Tira's daughter, running towards us. Just like my daughter she slams into me for a hug. I laugh and hug back, stroking her silky blond hair.

"Auntie Bella! I'm so glad your home!" Clara exclaims before taking a step back. I smile and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Me to, have you per chance seen my son. And where is that mutt of a boyfriend of yours?" I ask her with a smile. She laughs again bouncing on her toes. So much energy, just like her mother.

"Oh, E just got Leah out of her room when I left, they said they would zap here in a bit. Also my boyfriend is not a mutt. Lysander went running off with Jacob somewhere muttering something about werewolf stuff."

"Ah, I see." I say. So the mutts decided to finding a hiding place together did they. Ah, well they don't know I have a trick up my selves.

"So who are these people?" Clara says her blue eyes widening as she takes in the Cullen's. She unconsciously takes a step closer to Ren, they lace their hands together. They had always been like sisters, rather than cousins, best friends in every sense of the world. Half-human vampire girl with werewolf boyfriends, it was kind of expected they would get along. Of course their love for tricks and mayhem had only brought them closer.

"The Cullen's." Ren pipes up.

"The what…wait your seriously the Cullen's. Like THE CULLENS?" Clara asks awe in her voice.

"Yes, dear." Esme says smiling at the girl beside her. I had been avoiding looking at the Cullen's because I know what they were seeing. They were seeing similarities between her and Ren. Her and I. Which wouldn't make any sense to them...however to me it made all the sense in the world. You'll see.

"Wow. Its nice to meet you. Um let me see. Jasper that's kind of obvious, Emmett also obvious, Esme, Carlisle, Alice very, very obvious, Rosalie, and you have to be Edward." She says nodding her head to each one. Like Ren getting each correct. What can I say, the girls loved the stories of the Cullen's.

"I'm starting to feel violated." Emmett says shivering and without warning drops the two brothers. They both brush themselves off. Jasper looks about to pounce on Jamie again but Jamie takes action and slides behind Ren and Clara effectively cutting that plan out.

"Um, why Em?" I ask shaking my head at him not really seeing what he was meaning.

"Well, you know my name…and I've never meet Clara or Ren. I feel so watched cant a man eat his honey in piece?" Emmett asks. Everyone is looking at him with jaws open. Where in this mother loving world had he come up with that.

"Emmett!" Edward says and I have to hold my own shiver, but not from fear or disgust but pleasure. Oh man I was so done for.

"Well." Emmett defends.

"It's just from what Aunt Bella has told us." Clara says with a shrug. Emmett looks at me with wide eyes, almost as if I had betrayed him.

"What? They were curious about the bear sized 5 year old." Defend myself, this sets everyone off. Rose is holds up her hand and I slap it with mine almost in shock. Since when did we get along?

"I am well over 5 years old missy." Emmett says wagging his finger at me. I snort.

"Whatever you say Em." Finally everyone's calming down when Carlisle asks.

"I was wondering about something you said, Clara child. You said Bella's son would…what was it? 'Zap' over here, does that mean he also has a peculiar power."

Clara snorts leaning onto Ren's shoulder, they both looked about the same age. Clara was only a year older so in turn she looked about a year younger than I did.

"_Everyone _in our family has a weird power. Dear old Jamie over their can walk through solid objects if you didn't know. I can speak any language in the world. However E's is 'special'" She puts air quotes around special.

I didn't blame her, EJ had often rubbed it in his sisters and cousin's faces that he had a more physical power and that their's were only of use in restful situations while in a fight they would be defenseless.

"He can teleport short distances for now, sometimes with other people. Mom and Tira, say he might be able to go across an ocean some day." Ren adds somewhat sourly.

'Really?" Carlisle asks fascinated. Everyone's eyes are wide.

"In fact that's him now." I say feeling the familiar prickle of energy as my son stepped through a vortex of some kind. And there he is suddenly an arm thrown around Leah who looks flushed and slightly green from the tunnel. It had always made me queasy as well.

Yes, it was my son, with my brown hair in shaggy waves that always seemed to get in his emerald eyes. You could see the similarities between Ren and himself. To myself, a secret I might keep for a few hundred years or so. He had grown like Ren and was now 4 inches taller than me rather than 2. When he saw me he lead Leah gently forward with his hand on her lower back. When he's close enough I fall into a hug, squeezing him tightly. My son, my dear, dear son.

"I missed you mom. Sorry I got...caught…up with…um things." EJ says hesitantly before stepping back and pressing a kiss to my forehead. He was a protective one, that he was. I snort.

"Uh huh." I turn to Leah now, giving her a soft smile. She smiles back, she had finally warmed up to me when I hadn't tried to kill her for falling in love with my 5 year old son (or he looked to be at the time) In fact I thought of her like a daughter too. She stepped up to hug me to.

"Welcome back…mom." I take a step back to look at her; she has a blush on her cheeks. A smile that splits my face in two breaks out. Who cares if she was technically older than me? Since when did age matter to a vampires and werewolf's anyway. (Clearly it meant nothing)

"Thanks Leah."

"Mom…Why are the Cullen's here?" EJ asks his eyes focused over my head. I turn to see that he is narrowing his eyes at Edward. Oh yes that protective gene was defiantly active. He takes a step, placing an arm around my shoulder tense. I sigh and only say.

"Oh, honey."

This was turning out to be a VERY long day.

* * *

**_A/N Remember Reviews are like love!THEY MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND! Thank you for those that have reviewed you'll soon find out the scope of Bella's power and her many secrets. Keep reviewing I love them =) Ha haha a look very carefully you might find a clue on who one of the characters is in Eclipse! I have no excuse to why I'm so late other than lack of a muse and motivation sorry guys I'll try harder. _**

**_As to whose is the next chapter well lets let you decide who ever writes the longest review gets it! Even if you have gotten it before. I had others lined up but I forgot the list so yeah sorry I'll try to find it and get back on track but other wise write a long review and you rock!_**

**_How did you like it just tell me, I can take it. To those that thought EJ was just going to let Edward get by easy like Ren sorry your wrong. EJ loves his mom and will do anything to protect her, so lets just say he has an unhealthy amount of dislike for all of the cullens, hey every kid hates to see their mom cry right?_**

**_I love you guys you are awesome!_**

**_Love SNowy!_**


	15. HELP Oh Wait Just Kidding Bella

_**Dancing the Pain Away**_

* * *

**_Full Summary~ Bella choose not to jump of the cliff despite knowing what it would mean. It's been 5 torturous years for the lot and doesn't seem to be getting any easier. After hearing rumors for months the Cullen's are 'invited' (demanded) to visit the new power in the vampire world. The Vegetarian equivalent of the Voltori. It's leader so strong even the Voltori hesitates to insult. While in Volterra the Cull ens meet people they never excepted to see again._**

**_I do not own Twilight -sob-_**

**_A/N Please Enjoy. Reviews are love people. Lets spread the love. I hope you guys like it_**

**_This one goes out the longest review from InTheBuisnessOfMisery You are Great tell me what you think!_**

_**

* * *

**__****_

Chapter 15: HELP...Oh Just Kidding

**_(Near the Back City Gates)_**

_**(Bella P.O.V)**_

* * *

"Oh, Honey." I sigh reaching to rub my son's tense back. Knowing he was having trouble controlling his temper. Let's just say EJ has no love for people that have and are hurting me and well...Edward had done a doozy on me. Even Ren, who was generally more forgiving, still had a slight problem with Edward. She was just better at hiding it. What can I say, the boy inherited my acting skills, pretty much saying he had none.

"Mother." EJ says warningly, tightening his grip on my shoulder.

"EJ." I say in the same tone. Coming to my full height and sending out my 'I'm your mom, do what I say' sighs but relaxes slightly.

"We'll talk about it at home." EJ mumbles to himself but it's a general agreeing jumble so I let it slide.

"So these are the famous Cullen's." Leah says coming to my other side, a half smile on her face. As though she was trying to make up for EJ behaviour.

"Yes, dear. It's lovely to meet you." Esme says glowing, in her Esme-ish way. EJ nods stiffly, the smallest smile on his lips. Names are exchanged, and I can already tell I need to get EJ and Edward away from each other. Several glances at the latter told me he was alarmed and sad by my son's behavior.

I step from my son's arm and motion the girls closer.

"OK, duckies! I need a favor. EJ, Clara, Renesmee, I need you to pop ahead to the house and get Vera to start a grocercy list. Oh, and find out from her were everyone is right now." I add on as a after thought.

"What about Leah?" Clara asks a pout on her lips. The very same pout Ren is now sporting as well. Girls and their puppy dog eyes I swear.

"Leah's recovering from her last trip. Now come on dear's." I say sharing a grateful look from Leah who still looks a little green. I'm very conscious that the Cullen's are still looking on curiously.

"Mom." EJ says his voice speaking volumes. I sigh softly before taking his his hands into both of mine. Briefly flashing to how once I could hold both in one hand and still have room but now his hands could eat mine. Darn accelerated growth. Taking my babies away from me way to quickly. I gently squeeze his hands and try to put that I was fine into my eyes. Wither that was true or not, only God know's. He nods seeing the message, before leaning down to kiss my and then Leah's forehead. I smile appreciating his concern.

"Come on you little demons. Let's go." EJ say's his voice taking on a teasing edge. I could tell he was frustrated though by the way he ran his hand throw his hair and was painfully avoiding looking anyone in the eyes. Not even glancing in Edward's direction. Ren and Clara lighten the tension by simultaneously kicking EJ in the shins for the demon comment. I have to fight to put on a disapproving face. They were so like Tira and I, it was scary.

"Love you Mom!" Ren chims reaching to kiss my cheek, Clara follows suit with a smirk on her face. I resist the urge to flip their hair in their face, a common practice when they were getting annoying.

"Love you to, get going." I say fondly, waving for them to leave already.

"Yeah, your crowding me." Jamie adds dramatically. The girl's roll their eyes before waving and taking E's outstretched hands. He gives me one more look before they are gone with a distinct 'POP'

"What are you going to do about that?" Jamie asks, coming up beside me. I groan and lean my head on his shoulder, feeling tired all the sudden.

"I don't know." One day off that's all I ask. One day off with out crazy killers trying to get you, or raising children, or my x-boyfriend that I love more than life it's self showing up unexpected. .wasn'.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him." Leah says reaching to pat my hand lightly. I give her a relieved smile. If anyone could knock some sense into EJ it would be Leah.

"I'm sorry." Carlisle says, a pained expression on his face. All the Cullen's look uncomfortable.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." I assure them with a shrug. It wasn't their fault...exactly. Edward's eyes make my insides squirm. He looks so...hopeless and...oh I don't want to think about it.

"We're causing you so much trouble." Alice says looking fore lorn.

"Who doesn't?" Leah asks so unexpectedly I laugh.

"True." Jamie says nodding his head.

"Seriously, don't worry about it right now. This isn't half the trouble most people bring. We're use to it." Leah says offhandedly. It's true, but this was a little different. This was causing my emotions to go haywire, but the Cullen's didn't need to know that. I actually prefer it this way.

"Still-"Jasper starts but I cut him off "Shush." I say raising my finger and forcing a playful smile.

"Let's get going." Before they come up with more ways to make themselves feel guilty I loop my arm through Leah's. And start to walk with her towards the estate.

"So what were you and EJ fighting about this time?" Jamie asks after a moment of awkward silence.

"Yes, what did my son do?" I ask when she doesn't answer right away. Leah sighs before saying.

"We weren't really fighting about us...I was standing up for Renesmee actually."

"Huh?" I ask baffled.

"You know she grew, obviously and EJ's all going off about how she should wear more, and how she shouldn't even be let out of the house. Just a bunch of crap."

"I see."

"We just started off about it, I was defending Ren. Saying she could take care of herself and if you thought she could then she was fine."

"What did he say?" I ask getting slightly amused. They fought over this?

"That you were busy enough with out having to worry about Ren's safety. From there it was an all out war. I just got sick of it and locked myself in my room. Oh don't worry we didn't break the door this time." I take a moment to think before bursting out in laughter.

"Good."

"I'm going to love this family." Emmett blurts out. When everyone looks at him he grins impishly.

"What if broken doors come into play, I'm game." This sets off another conversation with Jamie about the things that on in our strange but cozy house hold. However the subject drops when we finally pass through the iron wrought gate that surrounds the Novia/Swan estate.

"OH MY GARDEN!" Emmett squeals looking around stunned at the women of the household's garden. Every girl in the family had a seperate section all their own. It was overflowing with bright flowers. Esme was entraced by this and the looming house coming into view. In all it's white 3 story glory.

A knot that had been in my chest loosens at the sight. I was back...I was home.

"The women's touch." Jamie shrugs, trying not to laugh at the Cullen's expressions. When we reach the porch Ren, Clara and EJ are waiting.

"Are Jake and Lysander back yet?" I ask innocently.

"Nope, why?" Renesmee asks.

"Nessie alert." Jamie says before shutting up when I send his a murderous glare. The jerk just HAD to give it away didn't he.

"Just let it go already mom."

"You know she's not going to sis. If you had your dog trained better it would happen anyway." EJ jeers smiling sweetly at his angry sister.

"Shut it E!" She shrieks.

"Oh, calm down. It's only part of it. I need you kids to run some errands for me." I say in a calm voice.

"What errands?" Ren asks clearly not believing me.

"I need shopping done, everybody to rounded up and brought back here, and someone to help at Ceraleal's flower shop. And since we are on high alert I don't want anyone alone so we need Lysander and Jake." I say easily, putting my plan in action.

"They wont come out." Clara says, stateing something I already knew.

"They will." I say certainly, grinning ear to ear.

"How exactly will that work mother?"

"Well, since Ly and Jake are in their little rabbit hole, I promised I wouldn't ever try to find. We need to induce them to come out."

"And..."

"Clara, Ren. I need you to scream 'help' at the top of your lungs."

"Nice one mom. They'll be here in 3 second flat." E comments appreciatively.

"That's cruel." Clara sputters,

"No, it's effective." Leah says with a shrug.

"I"m not doing it!" Ren says crossing her arms.

"I'll cut his punishment in half." I bargain. Ren considers for a moment, she knows it's the best deal she'll get. Her loyalty to me getting in the way of her worry about getting Jacob scared. She sighs.

"Fine, come one Clara." Clara looks betrayed before shrugging and taking her place next to Ren.

"On three." Clara says an edge of excitement in her voice. They both take a deep breath.

"1...2...3...HELP!" Both girls scream so loud it hurts my ears.

Just as predicted, seconds later two russet skinned boys come sprinting through the garden towards us. Jake takes one look at my easy smile and crossed arms before he growls.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"

"Love you to Jacob." I say in a sing song voice, my eyes dancing with mischief.

* * *

**_A/N Remember Reviews are like love!THEY MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND! Thank you for those that have reviewed you'll soon find out the scope of Bella's power and her many secrets. Keep reviewing I love them =) Ha haha a look very carefully you might find a clue on who one of the characters is in Eclipse! I have no excuse to why I'm so late other than lack of a muse and motivation sorry guys I'll try harder. _**

_**Ok sorry readers some part sin this we're slightly rushed. I was just really tired of just doing introductions and having not movement into the story. I promise I will make sure to space introductions out so no one's overwhelmed. I finally found the list for the people whose chapter it going to be**_

**__**

Drum roll please...it goes to...CosmicEssence...I think you are in your own words 'cool' hahaha ok hope you like the next chapter. Rose gets the surprise of her life, and finds out somethings about her past she didn't know.

**_Ok who though I was going to let Edward get by easy like Ren sorry your wrong. EJ loves his mom and will do anything to protect her, so lets just say he has an unhealthy amount of dislike for all of the cullens, hey every kid hates to see their mom cry right? He and Jake are in the same boat...just so you know =)_**

**_I love you guys! you are awesome!_**

**_Love Snowy!_**


End file.
